Sérénity Midnight et Forks
by madmovies2012
Summary: Une nouvelle vie pour Sérénity à Forks. Elle fait la rencontre de la famille Cullen et ensuite des Quileutes. Sam, dont son regard sur elle commence à la bouleverser… mais ça c'était avant que lui ne la retrouve et que les gardiens ne veulent la tuer.
1. Chapter 1

_Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mme Meyer._

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle vie, commence pour Sérénity à Forks. Une vie loin de son passé où sa nouvelle histoire commence. Elle fait la rencontre avec la famille Cullen et ensuite avec les Quileutes. Sam, dont son regard sur elle commence à la bouleverser… mais ça c'était avant que son passé ne la rattrappe…

**Voilà, j'espère que mon histoire va vous plaire. Moi j'adore l'écrire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Et voilà, une nouvelle vie commence pour moi, un nouveau départ si l'on peut dire.<p>

Ah au fait, j'oublie même de me présenter. Je m'appelle Sérénity, j'ai 21 ans. Je n'ai rien de remarquable, une fille simple parmi tant d'autres. Je mesure 1m70 pour une soixante de kilos, le poids exact ? Aucune idée, façon ce n'est pas une chose à demander à une femme, tout le monde le sait bien. Je suis brune avec des longs cheveux qui se terminent au milieu de mon dos. Je n'ai pas un corps athlétique, mais normal, de quoi se fondre dans la masse. La seule chose que je trouve beau chez moi est sans conteste mes yeux qui ont une couleur un peu inhabituel ou plutôt indéfinissable. Selon le temps et le soleil, ils peuvent être bleus ou bien verts, voir même pour certaines personnes gris. Voilà, pour ma petite présentation, donc rien de remarquable comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment.

Enfin, passons à ma nouvelle vie.

Peut importe, d'où je viens, cela n'a plus d'importance. Ayant marre de mon ancienne vie, je décide de m'installer dans une petite bourgade tranquille du nom de Forks. Une ville tranquille, avec très peu de beau temps, ce qui me convient, le soleil n'est pas pour moi de toute façon.

Je loue une petite maison sur une route reculée que j'ai trouvée par annonce sur le net. 2 chambres, cuisine, salon, salle de bain, garage… Une maison tout ce qu'il a de plus simple. J'ai même trouvé un nouveau boulot, dans le centre hospitalier de Forks qui vient tout juste d'ouvrir. Il n'est pas très grand, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je suis une infirmière, au fait. Apparemment, je vais travailler dans le service des urgences sous la direction du Docteur Cullen. Mon premier jour est dans une semaine, le temps pour moi de m'installer confortablement et de profiter pour découvrir un peu l'endroit.

Me voilà enfin arrivée, après plus de 5 heures d'avions et une heure de route. Je passe le panneau « bienvenue à Forks ».

- Où est-ce-que je vous conduis, demoiselle ? demande le chauffeur.

- Il y un garage proche où ils vendent des voitures d'occasions ?

- Non, le garage le plus proche se trouve à Port Angeles. Mais, il y a un petit garage particulier tenu par Jacob Black à la Réserve Quileute, je pense qu'il pourrait vous dégotter une bonne petite voiture, si c'est urgent pour vous.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Façon il m'en fallait une rapidement.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, vous pouvez m'y emmener.

- Bien mademoiselle.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, j'aperçois le panneau mentionnant la présence du garage d'un certain Jacob Black.

A l'arrivée au garage, je me dis qu'il n'est pas si petit que cela finalement. Une vingtaine de voitures d'occasions, s'étale sur le côté de la route principale menant au garage. Je repère rapidement une voiture, un ancien 4x4 pas trop cabossé et plutôt en bon état, vu de l'extérieur.

Je descends du véhicule.

- Vous pouvez attendre quelques minutes au cas où je ne trouve pas la voiture ?

- Bien sûr. Pas de problème, me répond le chauffeur.

J'arrive à la grande porte s'ouvrant sur l'intérieur du garage. Là un homme en bleu de travail parle avec une jolie brune tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Entendant du bruit, ils se tournent tout les deux vers moi. Il a vraiment un sourire éclatant cet homme.

- Oui, mademoiselle. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? demande-t-il en s'avançant vers moi avec la jeune femme.

En la voyant avancer, je me dis qu'il y en a qui sont vraiment avantagés par la nature. Je souris aux deux personnes.

- Oui, je viens d'arriver en ville et je me demande si vous auriez une voiture à me vendre. J'ai repéré un 4x4, qui me plaît plutôt bien.

- Vous êtes nouvelle ou vous connaissiez déjà le coin ? me demande poliment la jeune femme.

- Non, je ne connais pas le coin. Je suis venu pour prendre un nouveau départ…

Elle me sourit et fait de légers gazouillis au bébé.

- Oui, Forks est un bon endroit pour prendre un nouveau départ. Mois même j'en ai fait l'expérience il y a quelques années, maintenant. Je m'appelle Bella Cullen, dit-elle en me tendant la main que je serre volontiers.

- Cullen ? Comme le docteur Cullen ?

- Oui c'est mon beau-père. Vous le connaissez ?

- Non pas encore. Je suis infirmière, je commence dans une semaine dans son service des urgences.

- Le monde est petit, finalement. Et vous, comment vous vous appelez ?

- Serenity Ni… euh je veux dire Serenity Midnight.

Ils haussèrent tout les deux les sourcils, au fait que je m'étais trompée de nom. Eh, oui reprendre de nouvelles habitudes, ne serait pas si facile que cela finalement.

- Eh bien, ravi de te rencontrer. Moi c'est Jacob Black.

Je lui serrai sa main à son tour et sourit aux deux.

- On peut voir pour la voiture, car le taxi tourne, je demande en esquissant un petit rire.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Après avoir regarder la voiture sous tous les angles et discuter du prix, tout en conversant avec Bella. Je fais le choix de la prendre. Je renvoi le taxi tout en sortant mes bagages du coffre pour les mettre dans ce qui est désormais mon nouveau 4x4.

- Tu vis dans une maison meublée ?

- Non, à part la cuisine qui est aménagée, mais les déménageurs ont déjà tout mis dans le garage. Il me restera juste à tout mettre. Je vais en avoir pour un moment, je pense.

- Tu m'étonnes. Tu vas y arriver toute seule ? se soucie Bella.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais y arriver sans problème. Bon je vais vous laisser. Je dois encore faire des courses et ensuite tout mettre en ordre.

- Ok, c'est dans quel rue que tu habites ?

- 10 Rue de l'angelo.

- Au milieu de forêt ? Tu ne vas pas avoir peur toute seule ?

Je ris un peu noir et regarde fixement Bella.

- Non, je pense avoir survécu à pire que cela, crois-moi…

- Ok. Si tu veux on s'échange mon numéro, comme ça on pourra aller se boire un petit verre. Ca te fera du bien d'avoir de nouvelles connaissances à Forks.

- D'accord. Pas de problème.

J'échange mon numéro avec celui de Bella, je leur lance un petit coucou de la main en leur souhaitant bonne journée et monte dans mon 4x4. Il est vraiment parfait. Je démarre et prend la petite route menant à la route principale. En avançant, je croise un groupe de jeunes hommes, tous en short. Pourtant, il ne fait pas très chaud aujourd'hui… Qu'importe, j'ai beaucoup de choses à penser et reprend la route.

Trois heures de l'après-midi, et j'arrive enfin dans ma nouvelle maison. Après un grand tour, je me dis qu'elle me plaît beaucoup. Je monte dans ma future chambre, nue pour le moment et change d'habit pour mettre quelque chose de plus confortable, un vieux sweet et jogging fera amplement l'affaire. Pendant plus de deux heures, je me mets à briquer la maison de fond en comble, pour qu'elle soit prête à accueillir mes meubles.

J'arrive enfin dans le garage et peste contre les déménageurs qui ont tout entassés n'importe comment. Je remplis tout doucement la maison des meubles. Autant vous dire, que j'en ai vraiment chié pour mettre le canapé à moi toute seule. Je sors les cartons et commence à remplir la cuisine et le salon. Ca va j'ai très peu de déco, vu que je n'aime pas trop ça. Mes meubles sont tous noir ou blanc, aimant bien les choses épurées.

Vingt heures. Le bas est enfin fini. Il me reste la chambre et la salle de bains. Le reste ce n'est que des bricoles. Je mange un casse-croûte vite fait et arrive devant mon sommier tapissier.

- Pfffffffff !

Je réfléchis à comment je pourrais bien monter ce mastodonte à l'étage. Je suis coupée dans ma réflexion, la sonnette retentit en me faisant sursauter.

Qui peut bien sonner ?

J'ouvre la porte et aperçoit Bella en compagnie d'un homme magnifique aux reflets cuivrés.

- Sérénity ? Je te présente mon mari Edward Cullen.

Je lui serrai la main et salue Bella.

- Enchanté. C'est dingue depuis que je suis ici, je trouve que tout le monde est magnifique. Je fais un peu tâche dans le décor.

Ils rient tout les deux et se regardent entre eux.

- C'est la vie ici, qui fait rendre les gens plus beaux les uns que les autres. On est venu, car je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour monter tes meubles à l'étage.

- Oh… merci. C'est vraiment gentil, d'ailleurs je n'ai plus que cela à faire.

Avec leur aide, nous mirent tout les meubles en haut, même si j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir aidé à monter grand-chose.

Je leur propose quelques chose a boire ou à manger, mais ils refusèrent et partirent vers 23h, une fois que tout était terminé.

Je prends une douche vite fait bien fait, et me couche dans mon lit. En deux secondes, je m'endors et me dit que la vie allait peut-être être plaisante ici.

* * *

><p>Voilà premier chapitre terminé. La suite dans très peu de temps.<p>

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, sans être trop sévère. lol.


	2. Première rencontre

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Trois jours ont passés depuis que je suis arrivée à Forks. La vie ici, me semble idéale. Aujourd'hui, je dois rejoindre Bella chez elle. Je prends donc la route et me gare devant l'entrée de sa maison. Celle-ci est énorme et ce n'est pas peu dire, croyez moi. Je sonne à la porte et un géant brun, ressemblant à un ours m'ouvre la porte.<p>

- Euh, bonjour. C'est bien ici qu'habite Bella.

- Oui, petite tigresse. C'est ici.

Et sur ces paroles un peu étranges, il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève de terre.

- Moi c'est Emmett, ma belle.

La femme la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu se met derrière Emmett et le fixe de travers. Celui-ci sentant son regard se retourne et me repose d'un air gêné.

- Sérénity, voici ma femme, la belle Rosalie.

- … Enchanté, dis-je quelques instants après le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

- Salut. Emmett, on va faire les courses, j'ai faim.

- Oui, bien sûr chérie !

Celui-ci s'empresse de rejoindre sa belle qui est déjà arrivée à sa voiture, une Mercedes qui doit sûrement coûter des millions. Après cette sortie, Bella arrive et me fait entrer. Elle fait la visite sommaire de la maison et me présente, Alice et Jasper, ainsi que sa fille Renesmée âgée d'au moins 10 ans. Ne voulant pas paraître malpolie je retiens la question de savoir à quel âge avait-elle bien pu avoir sa fille. Je donne à Bella au pire 25 ans, ça fait qu'elle l'aurait eue à 15 ans ? Enfin, passons sur ses détails, elle me sert un verre de coca et commence la conversation. Je la remerciai dans ma tête car j'aurais eu du mal à commencer, sentant les regards de sa famille sur moi.

Je suis restée environ une bonne heure, à discuter de tout et de rien. Les hommes s'en allèrent avec Renesmée me laissant avec Alice et Bella. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri de cette façon là et pendant aussi longtemps. Au bout d'un certain laps de temps, la sonnette retentit.

Bella se lève et des voix d'hommes riant se firent entendre.

- Ah, les loups… soupire Alice.

- Les loups ?

Alice prit un air surpris et me regarde fixement.

- Tu m'as entendue ? Tu as l'oreille fine dis donc.

Mes joues me chauffèrent quelques instants.

- Euh, oui, un peu.

Je garde le silence et me lève en même temps qu'Alice quand quatre garçons à demi-nu entrent dans la pièce. Je reconnus tout de suite Jacob. C'est marrant ils ont tous le même tatouage et une carrure imposante. J'avance de quelques pas et me présente. Je fais donc la connaissance, en plus de Jacob, de Quil, Embry et Paul. Ils me saluèrent vivement avec un petit sourire et firent de même à Alice.

Ils prirent place dans le canapé, et parlèrent des dernières nouvelles en provenance de la Push. Je me sens un peu exclue de la conversation, vu que je ne connaissais rien de particulier pour le moment, ni les gens qu'ils mentionnèrent. Mais je n'ose pas les couper pour dire que je devais partir. Je reste donc jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée. Belle me demande si je désire rester à manger avec eux et les garçons. Je refuse poliment, me sentant un peu de trop et pas assez à l'aise pour le moment. Je prends donc la direction de la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde me raccompagne. Au moment où je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, la sonnerie retentit. J'ouvre donc la porte et regarde fixement l'homme se tenant sur le pas de la porte.

Ses yeux noirs me fixent à son tour. Nos regards restent accrochés pendant ce qu'il me semble une éternité.

- Euh…

Je reprends mes esprits en secouant lentement la tête et regarde enfin l'homme se trouvant en face de moi. Il est magnifique, tel un dieu vivant. Il est comme les autres à demi-nu. Son corps brille presque tellement il est bronzé, avec les derniers rayons du soleil parcourant sa peau. Son corps encore plus puissant que les autres. Son visage est beau, on dirait qu'il a été dessiné à l'aide d'une pointe fine de crayon. Son regard est noir de jais, envoûtant… Je le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux, lui est encore occupé à me détailler de haut en bas.

Plusieurs ricanements retentissent derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir les garçons sourirent de façon moqueuse à l'homme devant la porte.

- Eh ben, ça alors Sam ! L'alpha qui s'imprègne ! dit Quil en donnant un coup d'épaule à Jacob.

Je ne comprends pas trop le sens de ses paroles, je regarde Bella avec un air interrogateur. Celle-ci me sourit amicalement.

- Sérénity voici Sam, c'est un Quileute de la Push aussi.

Je retourne donc mon regard vers Sam et réussit dans un drôle de couinement à lui dire salut. J'ai dû mal à détourner les yeux de son regard et il semble qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Je sens la présence de Bella à mes côtés, je la remercie pour cette bonne journée passée. Et descend l'escalier, passant à côté de Sam en essayant de ne pas le regarder. Il me semble en passant que celui-ci hume mon odeur. Je fais un salut de la main à tout le monde et monte dans ma voiture.

- Quelle journée ! je souffle à mon salon.

Je souris stupidement en passant à Sam. Son regard m'a comment dire ? envoutée, mais je ne peux me permettre de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger. Oui, c'est décidé, je me dois de l'ignorer, c'est un devoir pour sa sécurité.

**(Pov SAM) **

Sérénity partit rapidement. J'eus l'impression qu'elle s'enfuyait loin de moi. On aurait dit que mon cœur se brisait en deux, à tel point que j'en eus mal dans la poitrine.

Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux qu'au moment où mon regard à croiser le sien. Elle est la plus belle chose que j'ai vu sur terre je crois bien. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai oublié tout ce qui était autour pour ne laisser qu'elle et moi.

- J'en connais une qui ne sera pas heureuse que tu te sois imprégné, lança Quil en regardant Sam.

- Ferme là Quil ! répondit Jacob. Leah n'aura pas le choix de toute façon. C'est quelque chose contre laquelle on ne peut pas lutter.

Il posa la main sur mon épaule et me regarda.

- Félicitations, tu seras le plus heureux des hommes, maintenant.

Je repris mes esprits.

- Qui est cette femme ?

Ça y est le jour de la reprise du boulot est enfin arrivée. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'avoue que j'adore mon boulot. C'est un plaisir d'aller travailler. Même si j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, j'ai la forme malgré tout. Cette nuit, un loup hurlant au beau milieu de la nuit à plusieurs reprises m'a empêchée de fermer l'œil… ou c'était peut-être dans mes rêves. Je ne sais plus trop. Bref, après un beau petit déjeuner, je prends la route et arrive à l'hôpital à 6h30.

Après une brève présentation du service par la cadre supérieur, on me présente au médecin.

- Ah sérénity. Ravi de te rencontrer. Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen. Moi aussi c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

La cadre me fixe d'un regard méchant, j'esquisse un bref mouvement de sourcil, perplexe par son regard. Elle part sans un regard vers moi.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de pas bien ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassure-t-il. Elles n'aiment pas que je montre des signes de familiarité avec quelqu'un.

- Elles ?

- Les femmes en général.

Je ris tout doucement.

- Oh je vois. C'est vrai que dans votre famille vous êtes tous plaisants à regarder.

- Sans doute. En tout cas, bienvenue dans notre service flambant neuf des urgences. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Tu as travaillée dans beaucoup de services ?

- Hm, service de pneumologie, et en service de réanimation. Mais les urgences, c'est quelque chose qui me tente vraiment. L'adrénaline, je pense et aussi le fait d'avoir beaucoup de choses à apprendre. J'espère que je serais au point.

- Ne te fais pas de souci, je suis sûr que tu te plairas ici. Et appelle-moi Carlisle, vu que tu connais ma famille. Ca ferais un peu étrange que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille.

- D'accord, monsieur Cu… euh, je veux dire Carlisle.

Cette journée se passa à merveille. Pas de grosses urgences vitales, mais juste assez importante pour que je me mette dans l'ambiance des urgences. Après les transmissions, j'arrive enfin sur le parking à 15h.

Je regarde mon téléphone, un appel manqué de Bella. Je compose son numéro.

- Allô Sérénity ?

- Oui, salut Bella.

- Alors cette première journée ?

- Bien, ça c'est passé on ne peut mieux. Même si je crois que la cadre ne m'a pas trop dans ses petits papiers.

- Ah, je suppose que c'est dû au fait que tu as parlée avec Carlisle.

- Oui, comment tu le sais.

- C'était comme ça avec moi aussi au début. Elle aimerait l'avoir pour elle, je pense.

J'esquisse un léger sourire.

- Je t'ai appelé pour savoir si tu voulais passer à la maison ce soir. J'organise un barbecue avec toute la famille et les Quileutes.

- Euh… je ne sais pas Bella, je suis encore du matin demain…

- Allez, s'il te plaît cela me ferrait vraiment plaisir et promit tu ne rentreras pas tard.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Cool. On dit à 18h à la maison.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Je raccroche et replonge dans mes pensées. « J'espère que Sam ne sera pas là, ça va être dur de l'ignorer toute la soirée… Enfin, nous verrons ça… »

17h. Ca y est le stress monte, je commence à avoir les mains moites. L'idée de revoir ce Sam, me met vraiment dans tous mes états. Mais je tiendrais la promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même en prenant ce nouveau départ, c'est-à-dire que personne ne soit trop proche de moi. Ce serait trop dangereux.

« Allez un bon petit bain, oui, c'est ça qui me faut. Un bain avec plein de mousse pour se détendre. »

Après ce bon petit bain, je me dirige vers mon armoire.

« Bon, qu'est-ce-que je vais me mettre ?... Non, je vais aller me maquiller d'abord. »

J'opte pour un maquillage avec des teintes marron.

« Parfait. J'ai une tête présentable. . Je ne suis sans doute pas un canon de beauté, mais une fois bien maquillée, je me trouve plutôt pas mal. Allez dernier petit coup de crayon à lèvres… »

Une fois en face de mon armoire, je jette un coup d'œil circulaire…

« Bon, alors, une robe ?... Non il fait encore un peu froid… »

Après cinq minutes de discussion entre moi-même et moi-même, j'opte pour un jean taille basse de couleur foncé, avec un débardeur blanc sans bretelle et un gilet de couleur grises, des bottes à talons aiguilles… Eh oui, je reste une fille malgré tout et j'avoue que j'aime me mettre en valeur. Même si une fois cela fait, je ne sors pas du lot non plus.

« Allez ! Direction chez Bella. »

* * *

><p>Deuxième chapitre en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.<p>

Suite demain ou samedi.

Bonne soirée à vous.


	3. Premier baiser

Place au troisième chapitre, comme promis.

* * *

><p>Les mains sur le volant, je me gare à côté d'une Jaguar.<p>

« Eh ben, ma voiture fait un peu tâche aux milieux de toutes ses voitures de collection. Allez ma grande, on y va… »

C'est vrai que les soirées où il y a beaucoup de monde, je n'apprécie pas vraiment. Surtout que je ne les connais pas encore très bien. Mais bon, ils font un effort pour m'accueillir et m'intégrer donc je me dois de faire bonne figure.

J'avance à pas de velours jusque la porte d'entrée, quand celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître Emmet sur le pas de la porte.

- Sérénity ! Quel plaisir, s'exclame celui-ci.

- Emmett ! Grogne sa femme. Pas besoin de faire tout un cinéma à chaque qu'une personne passe le pas de cette porte.

- Désolé, chéri, répond-il. Vas-y entre ma belle, bienvenue chez Bella. Ils sont tous dehors, il y a encore quelques retardataires.

Il me fait la bise, je fais de même à Rosalie.

- Il y a qui pour le moment ?

- Alors, Bella, Edward, Renesmée, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmée notre mère, ensuite, Jacob, Quil… Et il y a encore Leah, Paul, Embry et Jared qui doivent arriver… Ah et Sam bien sûr…

Mes muscles se contractent et mon ventre se noue à la mention de son nom. Rosalie sourit et esquisse un sourire moqueur.

- Appréhenderais-tu de te retrouver face à Sam ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Je lui jette un regard en coin et me dirige vers la grande baie vitrée menant à la terrasse de Bella. Enfin, terrasse est un petit mot, elle pourrait contenir une maison cette terrasse. Avec une immense piscine et une dizaine de chaises longues, on croirait un hôtel cinq étoiles. A droite de la piscine, un grand barbecue était installé ainsi qu'une table pouvant contenir une trentaine de convive.

Je souffle un grand coup et m'avance sur la terrasse. Alice et Bella m'aperçoivent et viennent me saluer. Après un rapide tour des convives pour les saluer, je rejoins Bella, mais c'était avant que je tombe en embuscade parmi les garçons.

- Alors, Sérénity, la forme ? me demande Jacob.

- Oui, bien, mon premier jour au boulot s'est bien passé.

- Cool. Et la voiture, alors ? Pas de regrets ?

- Non aucun, je réponds en lui lançant un sourire.

- Bien. Dis je me demandais, ce que tu as pensé de Sam ?

Deuxième nœud de la soirée à mon estomac.

- Bah rien de particulier, écoute.

- T'es sûr ? me coupe Quil, un regard étonné sur le visage.

- Bon les garçons, vous allez arrêter d'enquiquiner mon invité, lance Bella en m'attrapant par le bras pour me ramener vers elle et Alice.

- Ils ne sont pas possible. Ca va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils me parlent de Sam, je réponds en ignorant le nœud dans mon estomac.

Alice hausse un sourcil envers Bella et me fixe, puis me sourit.

- C'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce sont des malotrus, puants et …

- Alice, la sermonne Bella.

- Désolé, on ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes. Dis tu es magnifique ce soir, ta tenue te va à merveille.

- Merci.

- Tu dois être une fan de shopping ? s'excite Alice en se mettant à sautiller sur place.

- Euh, un peu mais pas une accro non plus.

- Cool ! C'est décidé demain aprèm, on va en virée toutes les trois à Port Angeles.

Bella se met à souffler en regardant le sol.

- Jasper, mon chéri, je pars en virée shopping demain aprèm.

- Pas de problème ! répond celui-ci en me regardant comme si j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure à cette virée.

- Sérénity, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu nous as fourrées, me dit Bella en arborant un air exaspéré.

Pendant un quart d'heure, elle nous parla de shopping.

« Je commence à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient… En effet, on n'est pas dans la merde pour demain aprèm… »

La sonnette mis fin au discours d'Alice. Edward entre à l'intérieur de la maison pour pouvoir faire entrer les retardataires. Je retins mon souffle en voyant, Paul, Embry, Jared et une femme passés la porte de la terrasse. Pas de signe de Sam, j'expire enfin l'air de mes poumons et dis bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que Leah ne m'aimait pas beaucoup vu la crampe qu'elle me mit lorsque je voulu lui faire la bise.

- Ne te fais pas de bile, Sérénity. Leah fait la gueule aujourd'hui, me rassure Paul en me touchant le bras.

Celle-ci laisse échapper un léger grognement et me tue du regard avant de se diriger vers Jacob. Celui-ci était en pleine admiration pour Renesmée qui lui énumère toutes les barbies qu'elle possède.

Après une dizaine de minutes de conversation intense avec Carlisle et sa femme Esmée, je me mets en quête des toilettes. Bella m'indique le chemin, une fois chose faite, je reprends la direction de la terrasse, mais la sonnerie interrompt mes pas.

- Sérénity, c'est Sam. Tu peux lui ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? me demande Bella.

- Euh, oui bien sûr…

Je ne sais pourquoi mais tout le monde s'arrête de parler et se tourne vers moi pour me voir ouvrir la porte à Sam. Je respire bruyamment et me dirige d'un pas lourd vers la porte d'entrée.

Au moment où j'actionne la poignée, je n'arrive presque plus à respirer. Mon regard se fixe sur le pas de la porte avant de se poser sur un jean et des baskets noirs. Je remonte tout doucement le long du corps.

« Ah dommage, il est habillé pour une fois… »

Je sens mes joues qui rougissent au moment même où je pense à cela. Il est habillé avec un marcel blanc tout simple. Mais, nom de Dieu, qui met vraiment son corps en avant. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu un corps aussi parfait que celui-là. Avant de me mettre à baver, je rejoignis du regard ses yeux. Il me regarde fixement, me dévorant presque du regard. Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que mon corps a augmentée d'une dizaine de degrés.

Les rires des autres me mirent tout de suite d'aplomb.

- Vas-y entre Sam.

- Merci.

Il s'avance lentement et s'approche de ma joue pour me faire la bise. Je retins mon souffle au moment où sa bouche toucha mes joues.

« Que c'est agréable… »

Les papillons dans mon ventre s'envolèrent aussitôt que ses lèvres se retirèrent de ma joue.

Il s'avance vers la terrasse à mes côtés tout en continuant de me regarder. Je prends soudain conscience de tous les regards fixés sur nous et en particulier celui de Leah qui pourrait me tuer d'un coup d'œil. Sam part de son côté pour saluer tout le monde. Les discussions reprennent rapidement, après que Bella me fait une petite moue moqueuse. Je lui pousse la langue gentiment.

« Bon, reprenons ses esprits… »

Malgré la discussion avec Rosalie, je sens le regard de Sam brûler mon dos.

Vingt heures, les hommes mettent en route le barbecue pendant que je me prélasse les pieds dans la piscine avec mon quatrième verre qui je l'avoue commence à me tourner la tête délicieusement. Les cocktails, ça a toujours était mon petit faible en soirée. Des pieds d'homme avec un jean relevé se posent dans l'eau à côté des miens. Je tourne lentement la tête vers sa direction.

- Tu t'ennuies que tu t'es mise à l'écart, me demande Sam.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais j'aime bien mettre les pieds dans la piscine. Ca me détend.

- Je comprends. Alors Sérénity, comment as-tu fais pour atterrir à Forks ?

Mon visage dut sans doute prendre une expression noire ou triste, car Sam s'excusa aussitôt de sa question.

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te gêner, s'excuse-t-il en posant une main sur mon bras.

Je crois bien n'avoir jamais rien senti d'aussi brûlant que la caresse de sa main sur mon bras. Il dégage une de ses chaleurs.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Je n'aime pas parler du passé. Après tout c'est le passé, donc c'est une époque révolue pour moi. Je préfère oublier cette époque.

- Pas de problème. En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu sois arrivée chez nous. Vraiment.

Mes yeux se fixèrent aux siens. Je me sens fondre comme de la guimauve au soleil.

« Non, non… Allez Sérénity décroche tes yeux ! Tu ne peux pas !... »

Un effort qui me paru presque surhumain. Je réussis à décrocher mon regard et fixe la piscine d'un air absent.

- Je te gêne pour que tu ais peur de me regarder ? demande doucement Sam.

- Non, pas du tout. Il en faut plus que cela pour me gêner.

Il rit en regardant la piscine à son tour. Son rire me fait presque rêver, rêver d'une vie où mon passé ne serait plus… Mais c'est bien une chose impossible.

- Sam, Sérénity ! A table ! crie Bella en s'installant à table.

- On arrive !

Sam se relève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je pose ma main dans la sienne. Un courant électrique délicieusement agréable me parcourt désormais le corps. Il tire sur ma main pour me relever, mais un peu trop fort. J'atterris tout contre son torse. Je préfère ne pas le regarder et me décale de lui. Une impression de froid glacial m'envahit au moment où je me retire de son torse.

- Euh, désolé Sam.

- Ce n'est rien. Allez viens à table, me dit-il en prenant ma main pour me ramener à table.

« Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente en chaleur… »

Un grognement léger parvient de la table. A première vue il s'agit de Leah. Tout le monde se tourne vers elle.

- Suffit Leah ! crie Sam d'une voix étrangement autoritaire.

Celle-ci s'arrête aussitôt et pose les yeux dans l'assiette. Je prends place aux côtés de Bella sur le bout de la table et Sam s'assit en face de moi. Le repas se passe dans une ambiance joyeuse. Emmett et Jacob se disputait joyeusement pour savoir lequel des deux est le plus puissant. Bizarrement, les assiettes des Quileutes débordent sans arrêt de nourriture, alors que celles des Cullen ne comporte qu'un ou deux petits bouts de viande. Celle de Sam me semble encore plus pleine que les autres et c'est déjà sa deuxième.

- Eh ben dis donc, vous avez un sacré appétit les Quileutes ! m'exclamai-je.

Les conversations s'arrêtent aussitôt et tout les visages se tournent vers moi.

- Euh, oui, nous nous dépensons beaucoup. C'est pour ça, me répond Jacob.

- Ah, d'accord. Chacun son truc, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Après ce petit interlude, je regarde discrètement ma montre. Vingt trois heures trente.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais y aller. Je me lève dans moins de 6 heures.

- Oh, oui bien sûr, répond Bella. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Non, merci, j'ai ma voiture.

- T'es sûr ? T'as bu pas mal de verres quand même, je serais plus rassurer si quelqu'un te ramène. Ne t'inquiètes pas je déposerais ta voiture. Tu l'auras pour aller travailler demain. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Bon si tu veux.

Je commence donc un tour de table pour dire en revoir aux convives. Mais lorsque vient le tour de Sam, celui-ci se lève.

- Je vais te déposer chez toi.

- Oh… Ok.

« Il m'a pris au dépourvu. Je sui sûr que c'est un coup de Bella ça !... »

Edward esquisse un petit sourire dans ma direction.

« Etrange, on dirait qu'il m'a entendu… »

Peu importe. Sam me ramène jusqu'au parking. Une magnifique moto nous attend.

« Génial, tout pour que je me colle en plus… »

Il grimpe sur la moto et me tend un casque, que je prends. Je m'installe à l'arrière. Il prend aussitôt mes mains et fait le tour de sa taille avec.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai passé une excellente fin de soirée. Son corps contre le mien, c'était quelque chose… Enfin, reprenons nos esprits, on arrive devant ma maison.

« C'est marrant, il sait où j'habite alors que je ne lui ai jamais dit… Enfin, c'est peut-être Bella ou Jacob qui lui ont dit. »

Je descends de la moto, et il enlève son casque à son tour.

- Merci, Sam. C'est gentil de m'avoir ramené chez moi.

- Pas de problème. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

- Bon, merci en tout cas. Je vais y aller.

- Oui.

Ca y est mon mal de ventre est revenu.

« Bon qu'est-ce-que je fais ?... Ahhhhh. »

Je me penche, lui fais la bise et prend la direction de ma porte d'entrée. Sa main se pose sur mon poignet et il me fait pivoter dans sa direction. Il me regarde fixement.

- Bonne nuit Sérénity.

- Euh, oui bonne nuit Sam.

Il m'attire vers lui et me pose un simple baiser sur les lèvres et me relâche aussitôt. Il remet son casque et repart vers la grande route. Mes lèvres brûlent encore de son baiser.

« … »

Après quelques minutes, mon cerveau se rend enfin compte de la situation et j'arrive enfin sous le Porsche de la maison. J'ouvre la porte avec un sourire béat ou stupide si l'on préfère.

« Quelle folle journée… »

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que le troisième chapitre vous plait. A bientôt pour la suite.<p> 


	4. Première pulsion

**_Place au quatrième chapitre._**

* * *

><p>Je vous raconte pas le réveil à 5h30 était un peu dur. La tête dans les fesses, comme on dit. A l'arrivée, Carlisle est frais et dispo. Il me salua et l'on parla un peu de la soirée, avant de se mettre au boulot. 2 accidentés de la voie publique venaient d'arriver.<p>

16h. Je rejoins Bella chez elle. Elle se trouve seule avec Alice. Les autres sont partis en camping, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Bon, passons les détails, cette après-midi, fût mille fois plus crevant qu'une journée de boulot, et c'est peu dire. Alice a du nous faire faire au moins une bonne trentaine de magasins. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas leur budget, je ne pouvais donc pas mettre d'extravagances. C'était bien entendu, sans compter sur Alice, qui paya le reste de mes achats.

- Mais, si Sérénity c'est ton cadeau de bienvenue !

- Mais non, enfin Alice, c'est une somme énorme. Aussi cher que ma voiture, je te signale !

- Peu importe. Façon c'est moi qui choisi.

* * *

><p>Bref, 19h, fin des magasins à mon plus grand soulagement. Avec tout mes achats je n'avais plus qu'à acheter au moins deux nouvelles armoires, afin de pouvoir tout ranger.<p>

Nous rentrons donc chez Bella. Après un verre de coca, je prends congé des filles et rentre à ma maison. Une fois arrivée, je remarque que la moto de Sam se trouve dans l'allée, mais pas de Sam à l'horizon.

Je m'installe devant la télévision, avec une sensation plaisante aux creux de mes reins, rien qu'à l'idée de penser à Sam.

« Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive. Pourtant, j'en ai déjà vu des hommes magnifiques…, mais lui, rien qu'à penser à son nom et je me retrouve comme une gamine amoureuse… Quel merde, j'avais bien besoin de ça maintenant, tiens… »

DRIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGG !

« Bon, allez ma grande. T'as survécu à pire que ça ! Sois courageuse ! Ouais, c'est ça courageuse ! Quoi qu'il veuille, tu dis non ! »

J'ouvre la porte et tombe donc sur Sam, qui me sourit. Toujours torse nu comme à son habitude. Il s'avance et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais se recule aussitôt pour éviter de m'effrayer. Ça y est je n'ai plus de souffle encore une fois…

- Bonjour. Dis ce soir, tout les Quileutes mangent ensemble chez moi. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir ?

- Euh…

« Allez, dis non … »

- Pourquoi pas !

« … Ouais, laisse tomber, on repassera pour le courage ! »

- Parfait, je te laisse t'habiller et on y va ? dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- M'habil… ? je descends le regard sur moi.

« Oh, mon dieu, j'ouvre la porte en pyjama… »

Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un pyjama. Je porte un short de taille xxl au moins, un vieux tee-shirt, sans oublier la paire de chaussettes en laine pour assortir le tout. Ben, oui j'ai toujours froid aux pieds…

- Euh, oui, ok… Bon je vais … m'habiller, hein.

- Oui, mais tu sais tu es ravissante dans n'importe quelle tenue.

Ca y est je me remets à rougir, je lui ouvre la porte et lui demande de m'attendre sur le canapé le temps de m'habiller convenablement. Je monte l'escalier en quatrième vitesse, fouille dans mes nouveaux sacs pour trouver quelque chose de potable. J'opte pour les nouveaux sous-vêtements en dentelle noir qu'Alice m'a choisi et un jean noir avec un cache-cœur rouge. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Je descends rapidement les escaliers et tourne l'escalier pour arriver sur le salon, mais je rentre en contact avec une surface dur et manque de tomber par terre. Les bras de Sam me retiennent contre lui.

- Eh ben, décidément, tu aimes être contre moi ?

- … Oui, je suis un peu maladroite, sans doute, dis-je en remettant ma mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime bien aussi, je t'avoue…

Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis toujours dans ses bras, à se jauger mutuellement du regard.

- Bon et si on y va ?

- Oui, allons-y. Ils vont nous attendre.

* * *

><p>Arrivée à la réserve, je fais la connaissance du père de Jacob, et de la mère de Sam, Lulla. Celle-ci me traite presque comme une princesse, se souciant du moindre de mes besoins. Sam me sourit, tout en parlant avec Jacob, tandis que moi je suis en pleine conversation avec Lulla sur mon travail. Après quelques instants, Sam met son bras autour de ma taille.<p>

- Maman, je te la pique quelques instants. Je dois lui parler.

- Bien sûr fiston.

Tandis que l'on se dirige dehors, celle-ci me fait un petit clin d'œil et retourne discuter avec les autres. Sam s'assoit sur la première marche et me fait pivoter afin de m'installer sur la deuxième marche la tête posée contre son torse, ses bras entourant mon corps.

Autant vous dire, que la chaleur à grimpé de quelques degrés. C'est étrange, car chacun de nos gestes, me paraisse naturel, comme si l'on se compléter l'un l'autre.

- Je sais que tu ne sais pas quoi penser de nous deux. Et que tu trouves peut-être même étrange ce que tu ressens envers moi alors que cela fait à peine une semaine que nous nous connaissons.

- Oui, c'est étrange, murmurai-je.

- Mais, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sauras bientôt toute l'histoire.

- Quelle histoire ? soufflai-je

- Chut, il est encore trop tôt pour ce genre d'histoire, susurre-t-il à mon oreille avant de poser un baiser sur mon oreille.

Je ne peux dire combien de temps l'on resta l'un contre l'autre à regarder les étoiles.

- Bon, les amoureux, vous venez manger ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je crève de faim, crie Quil.

On se lève doucement, profitant de notre étreinte. Une fois à table, Jacob se mit en tête de trouver comment me faire rougir le plus possible en peu de temps, en me taquinant sur Sam et moi.

- Bon, t'as fini ? demandai-je à Jacob. Si tu continues je vais t'écraser comme un moucheron.

- OUH ! Maman, mais c'est qu'elle est terrible cette petite tigresse… me taquina Quil.

- Bon, vous arrêtez de l'embêter, dit Lulla. Elle est mon invitée alors laissa-là tranquille. Mange mon petit chou.

- Oh, mon petit chou, rajoute Jacob en riant.

* * *

><p>Sam me ramena chez moi et me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Avant de se séparer, il me prit dans ses bras et huma mon odeur, tout en déposant de légers baisers sur mon cou. Les frissons parcoururent tout mon corps. Qu'est-ce-que c'est bon… Il se recula et déposa un baiser plus appuyé que les autres sur mes lèvres.<p>

Et là… mon corps s'enflamme. Je me presse le plus près possible de son corps, je perds pratiquement le contrôle de mon corps. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent à Sam complètement. Sa langue part à la découverte de la mienne, dans un balai de sensualité. Mes bras entourent sa nuque afin de le rapprocher au plus. Ses mains glissent le long de ma taille et commencent à remonter en me caressant le dos. Je ferme les yeux, laissant les émotions envahirent mon corps.

Je crois bien n'avoir jamais ressenti un tel plaisir qu'à ce moment et pourtant nous étions soft. Il resserre son emprise sur moi, ses mains glissent sous mes fesses, je me laisse faire, il me porte, mes jambes enserrant sa taille. Il me colle contre le mur et continue à m'embrasser. Ses lèvres redescendent vers mon cou. Il me lèche le cou avant de poser ses lèvres en une multitude de baisers. Je pousse un léger gémissement de plaisir, avant d'ouvrir les yeux …

Je repousse légèrement Sam.

- Excuse-moi, Sam…

- Non ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus, me dit-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Je laisse échapper un rire doux et le regarde dans les yeux.

- Je vais rentrer me coucher, je crois.

- Oh oui, bien sûr.

- Euh… pour ça tu devrais peut-être me déposer à terre Sam.

En effet, nous sommes toujours dans la même position contre le mur. Il me dépose à terre, me fait un dernier baiser et me souhaite bonne nuit, avant de repartir vers la réserve.

Je suis enfin dans mon lit, au chaud sous les couvertures, je pense à Sam et au plaisir que j'ai ressenti à être seulement avec lui, même sans que l'on s'embrasse.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre ça… Tu le sais bien, ce qu'il risque… »

L'on dit que la nuit porte conseil, sur ses paroles, je m'endors. Le hurlement d'un loup lointain me berce…

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, journée de repos. Vu que je travaille ce week-end de nuit. J'aime bien travailler la nuit, les choses paraissent différentes, tout est plus calme et en même temps plus agité si l'on peut dire.<p>

Dix heures du matin, je me lève tranquillement, prend un petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, quand quelqu'un tape à ma porte. Je me lève tout doucement, marchant un peu au radar, je l'avoue.

- Bella ! Ca va ?

- Oui bien et toi ?

- Je me suis dis que tu aimerais bien parler avec une amie de tout ce qui t'arrive en ce moment.

- C'est vrai que je suis un peu perdue avec Sam, mon arrivée dans la ville et tout...

- Allez, prenons une petite tasse de café en écoutant tes malheurs.

Je laisse échapper un sourire et m'installe à la table avec Bella devant un bon café fumant.

- J'ai jamais ressentie ça de toute ma vie, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Hier j'ai carrément failli le violer devant la porte !

Bella se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Enfin, Sérénity, un viol il faut qu'il y en ait un qui ne soit pas consentant. A mon avis, ça ne devait certainement pas être le cas de Sam

- Oui, c'est vrai, renâclai-je. Mais bon, je n'ai jamais fait ça de toute ma vie. On aurait dit une pulsion, un besoin … vital !, m'exclamai-je.

- Oui, je comprends. Sam ne t'as rien dit ?

- Non, il m'a juste dit qu'il aurait bientôt une histoire à me raconter, pourquoi ?

- Tout te paraîtra beaucoup plus limpide à ce moment là. Ne t'en fais pas, va. Tu vas vivre sans doute la vie la plus magnifique que tu aurais pu rêver. Car Sam aura envers toi l'amour le plus pure qui puisse exister.

- Tu sais, Bella, des fois j'ai l'impression que vous parler tous en latin. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites…

Elle éclate de rire et fixe avec douceur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Sam est la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver, et ça c'est une certitude…

Je lui lançai un petit sourire.

« Oui, mais moi, je dois être la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver… »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin du quatrième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre arrive dans très peu de temps. Je suis de nuit, donc j'ai les après-midi de libre pour écrire la suite.^^<em>**


	5. Première blessure

_**Cinquième chapitre**_.

* * *

><p>Bella parti. Je partis prendre ma douche, jusqu'un ce qu'un bruit suspect me fit arrêter la douche.<p>

Je m'enroule dans une petite serviette de bain, et ouvre la porte de la salle de bains. Je rentre dans ma chambre et prend au passage la batte de baseball posé sous mon lit. Bah ouais, on ne sait jamais, une fille seule au milieu des bois…

Je brandis la batte sur mon épaule, prête à taper à la moindre chose suspecte, je traverse le long couloir menant à la cage d'escalier, et pivote légèrement jusqu'à ce que je voie une forme sombre.

- **Ahhhhhhhhhh !**

Et je tape, mais un bras arrête aussitôt la batte sans aucun problème. Je reconnais enfin la forme sombre.

**- Sam, mais t'es dingue ! Tu m'as fait flippée !**

Il sourit et dépose la batte par terre tout en continuant de m'observer avec un sourire carnassier. C'est la que je me rends compte que finalement, c'est vraiment une minuscule serviette et qu'elle cache juste le principal de mon anatomie.

- **Sam, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Et c'est quoi ces manières de rentrer en douce chez moi.**

- **Excuse-moi. J'ai sonné mais tu n'as pas du entendre je pense. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien.**

- **Je vais très bien, merci.**

- **Oui, je vois ça…**

Il ne put s'empêcher de descendre lentement son regard. La chaleur commença à envahir le bas de mon ventre, rien qu'à l'idée de sentir son regard intense sur moi. Il se rapproche lentement, met une main sur mon dos et me projette tout contre lui. Je l'embrasse lentement et ne peut empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche.

- **Bien que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes dans cette tenue. Il vaut mieux que tu t'habilles**, murmure-t-il.

- **Oui, c'est plus prudent en effet.**

Je me retire à contrecœur et reprend la direction de la salle de bains. Je m'arrête lorsque je l'entends pousser un soupir de plaisir. Je passe une main sur le bas de la serviette et m'aperçoit qu'il a le loisir de pouvoir observer le bas de mes fesses à nu.

- **Sam !** criai-je.

- **Désolé**, dit-il en riant et en mettant une main devant les yeux. **Je ne vois rien, je te jure.**

Une fois habillée, je rejoins Sam qui m'attend assis sur le canapé. Je m'avance vers lui, et il me met à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- **Hmm, tu me mets vraiment dans des états pas possible**, dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

**- Tu n'es pas le seul, je te signale.**

**- Je sais…**

Un dernier baiser et je me relève du canapé.

**- Je suis passé pour te dire que je ne serais pas là pendant quelques jours. Jacob et moi avons des affaires à régler à Chicago.**

**- Quelles affaires ?**

- **Des trucs administratifs et judiciaires,** dit-il en éludant quelque peu la question.

- **Oh, d'accord**, répondis-je, un peu déçu.

Il se relève et me prend dans ses bras, me serrant contre son cœur.

**- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je serais bientôt revenu.**

**- Tu pars quand ?**

**- Dans cinq minutes, je pense. C'est une affaire urgente, plus vite parti plus vite revenu. J'ai dit à Jacob de venir me chercher ici.**

**- Ok.**

Je devais avoir une expression triste, car il posa sa main sur mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

**- Je ne t'oublie pas, et dès que l'on rentre, c'est promis je passerais tout mon temps avec toi.**

**- D'accord.**

Un klaxon retentit.

**- Bon je dois y aller.**

Un dernier baiser et il sortit de la maison tout en continuant de me fixer du regard.

Deux minutes plus tard, et il était parti en quatrième vitesse avec Jacob, me laissant seule avec mes incertitudes.

* * *

><p>« Bon, reprends tes esprits, Sérénity. … Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire aujourd'hui ?... »<p>

Je passai la journée à explorer les bois alentours. J'aime me retrouver au milieu de la nature, cela me fait sentir entière et tellement vivante…

Après cette petite journée tranquille, je rentrai à la maison et passa la soirée dans mon canapé à regarder un bon petit film avec un sac de pop-corn. Mes pensées déviaient tout le temps sur Sam, Sam et Sam… et aussi sur les autres…

* * *

><p>Trois jours se sont passés, sans aucune nouvelle de Sam. Heureusement, Bella et Alice me tenaient souvent compagnie, ainsi que la belle Renesmée. Lulla aussi passa à l'improviste le temps de boire un petit café et de se raconter les derniers petits potins.<p>

Vingt et une heure. Début du boulot. Une soirée qui commence tout doucement avec les petits bobos sans grande gravité. Jusqu'à 3h… Jusqu'à ce que les ennuis pour moi commencent…

Carlisle ne travaille pas cette nuit. Je suis avec le Docteur Heinz, un médecin doué et très gentil. Et deux autres infirmières : Claire et Denise, ainsi que 2 aides-soignantes : Alice et Pita.

Trois heures, deux hommes arrivent cagoulés, armés d'un fusil pour l'un et d'un couteau pour l'autre. Dans la salle d'accueil, il n'y a que moi et Alice. Les autres étant aucune dans la salle du déchoc avec un patient arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée et non stable pour le moment.

Voyant les types, je me redresse de suite et je sens que mes muscles se tétanisent. Ils nous repèrent et s'avancent vers nous.

**- Toi t'es une infirmière ?** dit le plus grand des deux en me regardant.

**- O…Oui.**

**- Bien, donne-moi les drogues que vous avez ici. Quelque chose à bas de morphine, enfin tout ce que t'as ! Et toi l'autre, couche toi à terre, TOUT DE SUITE !**

Je reste bouche bée et ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Alice se couche à terre et commence à pleurer en silence. J n'arrive pas à esquisser un seul mouvement, la peur me tétanise littéralement.

- **ET TOUT DE SUITE** ! hurle –t-il en pointant l'arme sur moi.

Je reprends mes esprits et me dirige vers l'armoire à toxiques fermée à clef. Je sors les clefs de ma poche et les fait tomber à terre, tellement mes tremblent. Je réussis malgré tout à ouvrir l'armoire et sors tout ce que je peux.

Tout aurait pu bien se passer, oui vraiment... Mais la chance ne devait pas être avec moi cette nuit-là. Oui tout sauf si, le médecin et une autre infirmière n'était arrivés. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Peut-être que le type a perdu son sang-froid ou bien a paniqué en voyant d'autres personnes arrivés, ou encore si il était trop défoncé pour être lucide…

Peu importe, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il paniqua me tira dessus et parti en courant après avoir pris les drogues.

Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose. Juste une douleur horrible au niveau de mon abdomen. Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite ce qui était arrivé. Les hommes partis, je posai les mains sur mon ventre et aperçus le sang qui coulait le long de mon abdomen. J'entendais aussi des cris de panique tout autour de moi, je vis le médecin courir vers moi, avant que je m'effondre au sol… Et le froid m'envahir…

* * *

><p>Le bruit du moniteur de contrôle me fit reprendre conscience tout doucement. Je n'étais pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux, mais j'entendais maintenant les voix qui parlaient tout autour de moi.<p>

- **Tu n'y es pour rien Sam, enfin** ! crie une voix qui ressemble à celle de Bella.

**- C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû être là**, dis la voix de Sam pleine de colère.

**- Alice l'a vu, mais beaucoup trop tard.**

**- Oui, d'ailleurs tout ce qui arrive à Sérénity m'arrive une fois les choses faites. Je ne peux voir son avenir. C'est étrange**, rajouta celle-ci dans un souffle.

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Heureusement que Carlisle a pu intervenir rapidement et la sauver**, dis Jacob. **De toute façon, tu ne peux pas la surveiller 24h/24.**

**- Parle pour toi, Jacob. Qu'est-ce-que tu ferais si c'était Renesmée sur ce lit…**

Silence, un ange semble passer dans la chambre.

**- C'est mon rôle de la protéger ! Moi et personne d'autre. Je me dois de tout faire pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et la plus heureuse possible. De plus, je suis un Alpha je te rappelle. Mes instincts sont encore décuplés par rapport aux vôtres.**

**- Je sais, Sam**, se radoucit Jacob. **Le principal maintenant c'est qu'elle est en vie.**

**- Oui**, dis Bella. **C'est une chance incroyable. Mon père Charlie est sur les traces des mecs qui ont faits ça.**

Sam laissa échapper un ricanement.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je vais les retrouver, il n'y aura pas de risques qu'il recommence. Je ne le supporte pas !**

Soudain, un grognement intense se fit entendre, il se mit à amplifier.

-** Jacob !** cria Bella. **Fais-le sortir il est en train de se transformer.**

**- SAM ! Arrête ! Tu ne te contrôles plus.**

J'eus l'impression que deux murs venaient de se rencontrer, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, puis le fracas d'une vitre que l'on percute en pleine course.

**- Que des idiots, on est au cinquième…**

Je n'entendis pas la fin de la conversation. Le sommeil me reprit…

* * *

><p>J'ouvris enfin un œil. Bella se trouve assise sur le bout de mon lit.<p>

**- Bonjour, belle endormie ! Tu sais que tu nous as vraiment fait peur.**

**- Tu n'es pas la seule**, murmurai-je.

**- Enfin, le principal c'est que tu vas bien. Carlisle t'as bien soignée. Tu as de la chance aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Mais tu as perdue beaucoup de sang…**

**- ...**

Une personne frappa à la porte nous interrompant. Carlisle passa la tête par la porte.

**- Bonjour, Sérénity. Ravi de te revoir parmi nous. Bella est-ce-que tu peux nous laisser ? Je dois parler avec Sérénity.**

**- Bien sûr,** dit-elle dans un sourire.

Une fois Bella partie, Carlisle prit un air grave et se posa à la place de Bella.

**- Tu dois savoir ce que je veux te dire, je pense…**

Je poussai un soupir de résignation et regarda Carlisle dans les yeux.

**- Non, dites-moi tout…**

**- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang… Beaucoup trop pour pouvoir être sauvée… Malgré tout, j'ai essayé de te transfuser. Mais étrangement, le sang transfusé s'est échappé par tes yeux, sans aucune raison. Et en faisant une prise de sang, je me suis rendu compte que tu ne faisais pas d'hémorragie, bien au contraire… Sans explication, ton sang se renouvelle à une vitesse rapide lorsque tu es blessée. J'ai donc pu suturer ta plaie en prenant tout mon temps, sans craindre que tu ne fasses une hémorragie. Etrange, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Je tourne la tête sur le côté, soupire et redirige mon regard vers Carlisle.

**- Ça restera un secret professionnel ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr**, me dit Carlisle.** Tu peux me faire confiance. Nous t'apprécions beaucoup dans la famille.**

**- Bien, je suis humaine, n'en doutez pas une seconde. Je suis humaine autant que vous les Cullen êtes des vampires.**

Carlisle resta sans voix quelques instants puis sembla reprendre ses esprits.

**- Comment…**

**- Comment je sais ? Je l'ai su tout de suite, j'en ai connu d'autres avant vous. Je ne pensais pas trouver de vampires à Forks, en fait. Mais je me suis rendu compte que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, des « végétariens » si l'on veut. Ca les aurait bien fait rire d'ailleurs… Bref, Je sais aussi que les Quileutes ne sont pas des humains non plus, du moins en parti… Bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'ils sont non plus. Mais je vais trouver rapidement je pense, après tout il doit y avoir peu de créature légendaires capable de se transformer et d'avoir un Alpha à la tête du groupe…**

**- Et toi, si tu es une humaine ?...**

**- Disons, que je suis une humaine un peu spéciale. Mais ne m'en voulez pas Carlisle, je ne suis pas prête à vous raconter mon histoire pour le moment. Et faites-moi la promesse de ne rien dire aux autres.**

Carlisle me fixa et posa une main sur la joue en soupirant.

**- Tu es sûr Sérénity ? Nous pourrions t'aider. Tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant.**

**- Je sais Carlisle, mais les choses sont compliquées. Je veux juste être comme les autres pour l'instant. Le moment venu, je vous raconterez tout ce que je sais. D'accord ? Carlisle…**, suppliai-je. **Je ne devrais même pas être amie avec des gens, je suis trop dangereuse pour ça…**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous en avons déjà vu pas mal dans notre vie.**

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front.

**- D'accord, je ne dirais rien aux autres mais au moindre problème, je veux que tu viennes me voir. Et je pense, que tu devrais dire aux autres, que tu connais l'existence des vampires. Cela serait plus simple pour eux., ainsi Sam pourrait te raconter son histoire à son tour.**

**- Promis ! Enfin, une fois que j'aurais repris des forces.**

**- Ok. Tu es libre de sortir dès demain matin. Je t'ai mis à l'arrêt quelque temps pour être sur que les autres ne se doutent de rien. Bien que je sais que tu es désormais tout à fait apte à reprendre le boulot.**

**- Merci Carlisle. Vous êtes le plus chouette vampire que je connaisse…**

* * *

><p>Cinquième chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous plaît autant que les autres.<p> 


	6. Premier avertissement

_**Sixième chapitre !**_

* * *

><p>Je rentrai donc chez moi le lendemain matin, après accord de Carlisle suite à sa visite médicale. A mon plus grand regret, je n'eu pas de visite de Sam. Jacob et Quil passèrent, ils me dirent que Sam s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas avoir été là pour moi et qu'il rumine beaucoup de pensées négatives chez lui.<p>

Je décidai donc d'aller le voir. Je mis une jolie robe noire, sans bretelle et un peu plus courte que celle que je porte d'habitude avec des petites chaussures noires à talons aiguilles.

« Y'a pas à dire Alice a de bons goûts…Elle est vraiment démoniaque… »

Je sais je m'étais promis de ne pas me rapprocher de Sam, pour éviter de le faire souffrir. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que tout. C'était vital pour moi.

* * *

><p>J'arrivai devant chez Sam, salua sa mère qui me serra dans mes bras et me fit plein de petit baisers sur les joues.<p>

**- Je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois remis, j'étais tellement triste quand j'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivée.**

**- Merci beaucoup Lulla. Sam est là ?**

**- … Oui, il n'est pas trop dans son assiette. Il s'en veut beaucoup de ce qui t'es arrivée.**

Elle me regarda de haut en bas et me fit un petit clin d'œil coquin.

**- Mais je suis sûr que cette tenue le fera retrouver le sourire. Bon je vous laisse la maison j'ai des courses à faire.**

Sur cette dernière parole, elle partit de la maison. J'éclatai de rire.

« J'adore cette femme… »

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Sam pour le trouver allongé torse nu sur son lit, un bras au-dessus de la tête.

**- Je ne veux pas te voir, Sérénity**, me dit celui-ci d'une voix lourde.

**- Oh que si ! Sam Uley…**

Je prends place à ses côtés et pose ma tête sur son torse.

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce qui m'est arrivé. Tu ne peux pas me surveiller constamment…**

**- Si, c'est mon devoir, je me dois de te protéger ! Si je n'étais pas parti, ça ne serait pas arrivé…**

Il se releva brusquement du lit et fit les cent pas.

**- Lorsque j'ai senti ta douleur, j'ai cru devenir fou de rage. Heureusement que Jacob…**

**- Senti ma douleur ?... Comment ça.**

**- … C'est rien une expression, pour dire quand j'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé.**

Je me levai à mon tour du lit et me mit face à lui.

**- Maintenant, tu arrêtes Sam ! Je vais bien et toi aussi. On est à deux et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?**

**- Oui, mais…**

Il me regarda et prit soudain conscience de ma tenue. Il haussa un de ses sourcils et me fixa.

**- Tu n'as pas peur de rentrer avec cette tenue dans l'antre du loup ?...**

« Loup… Ca fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'ils mentionnent ce mot… Se pourrait-il que… »

**- … Euh, non, ça me semblait une bonne idée. Mais maintenant j'ai un doute…**

Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été là ! Ca n'arrivera plus jamais, je te le promets,** s'excuse-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans mon cou.

**- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, crois moi. Bon et si on allez manger un petit truc,** dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Il me retint pas le bras.

**- Hep, hep, hep. Deux minutes beauté… Maintenant, que tu es là, tu ne vas t'en sortir aussi facilement. Surtout que nous ne sommes qu'à deux dans la maison…**

**- Ah, bon tu m'as entendu avec ta mère ?**

**- Oui, oui…**

« Quel con… »

Il se colle à moi avec douceur, je sens ses muscles tendus tout contre moi. Et là c'est comme si l'on avait allumé une étincelle au milieu de la forêt. Mon corps prend feu. Je me presse au plus près de lui pour pouvoir sentir sa peau collé contre la mienne. Son corps embrasse chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je l'embrasse à en perdre mon souffle, comme si c'était … vital. Ses mains se pose sur mes cuisses et il me porte jusqu'au lit où il me dépose avant de s'allonger sur moi.

Ses mains parcourent mon corps tout en douceur, s'attardant sur le côté de mes cuisses et remontant le long de mon ventre, avant de caresser tendrement mes seins à travers le tissu de la robe.

« Ca y est, je suis au paradis… »

Mais des éclats de rire retentissent en bas dans le hall de la maison.

**- Je vais les tuer !**

**- Sam ! Allez on sait que vous faites des cochonneries tout les deux**, crie Jacob en rigolant comme une bécasse.

Sam me regarde, son regard brûlant d'excitation contenue.

**- Il faut descendre, Sam.**

**- Euh… descend toi d'abord. Je ne suis pas trop en état de descendre.**

Je baisse le regard vers une zone plus au sud et étouffe un petit rire.

**- En effet, une douche froide, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.**

**- Merci… Rhhha,** râle-t-il en se relevant et en prenant la direction de la douche.

Je descends et rejoins les garçons dans la cuisine. Ceux-ci me disent bonjour et commence à me harceler de question sur ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital. Sam finit par descendre et arriver dans la cuisine.

**- Suffit ! Laissez Sérénity tranquille. Que nous vaut votre visite, vieux frères ?** dit celui-ci en me prenant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

**- Vu la tenue de Sérénity, on comprend que t'es deg qu'on vous a interrompu**, lança Quil.

**- La ferme Quil,** cria Sam.** Et arrête de baver !**

Les garçons rirent de la jalousie de Sam.

**- On sort avec les Cullen en boite ce soir. Carlisle et Esmée garde Renesmée, donc on s'est dit qu'on pouvait bien faire une petite virée entre jeunes. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortit de Forks.**

**- Pourquoi pas ! Sérénity ?** demande Sam.

**- Allons-y !**

Je rentrai quelques instants chez moi pour me refaire une petite beauté, mais je gardai la même tenue. Sam ne me quittait pas d'une semelle. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant que je me remaquillais. Une fois fini, il me mit face à lui et posa sa tête sur mon ventre en déposant de petits baisers.

**- Je te promets que plus rien de mauvais ne t'arrivera. Je t'en fais la promesse.**

« Si seulement, tu savais… »

Il se releva et m'embrassa sur les lèvres, comme pour sceller sa promesse…

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivée en boîte, les filles se mirent à danser pendant que les hommes discutés au bar. Tout en dansant, je sentais Sam qui veillait à tout ce qui se trouver autour de moi. Nous avons passé une excellente soirée. Tous les regards des autres personnes étaient tournés vers nous. C'est sûr que toute une bande de vampire et les Quileutes attirent le regard envieux des autres gens.<p>

Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme se dirige vers moi et se mette en tête de vouloir danser avec moi. Il eut à peine le temps de poser une main sur mon dos, qu'il disparu aussitôt de ma vue. Sam, l'avait envoyé de l'autre côté de la salle, d'un seul coup de poing. L'autre m'avait l'air inconscient, du sang s'écoulait de son nez.

**- Mais, Sam, tu aurais pu le tuer. Je suis capable de me débarrasser tout seul de lui.**

Jacob agrippa le bras de Sam et le força à se tourner vers lui.

**- Sam ! Calme-toi maintenant. Sortons avant que les flics arrivent.**

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé dans la voiture. J'étais seule avec Sam, les autres étaient rentrés à l'aide d'autres voitures.

**- Sam ?**

Il laissa échapper un souffle.

**- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Mais je ne peux supporter l'idée qu'un autre homme que moi te touche. Je suis désolé, cela fait partie de mes instincts, je ne peux pas les contrôler.**

« Que diras-tu lorsqu'ils arriveront, alors… »

**- Ce n'est rien, Sam,** lui rassurai-je.** Mais réfléchit à deux fois la prochaine fois et laisse-moi régler ces petits problèmes de ce genre seul. D'accord ?**

**- Je vais essayer en tout cas. Mais, ça m'étonnerait…,** rajoute-t-il plus bas.

Il me sourit tendrement et pos sa main sur ma cuisse.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivée à la maison, je proposa à Sam de rentrer.<p>

**- Que dirais-tu de venir dormir avec moi ?** lui proposai-je.

Il écarquilla ses yeux.

**- Tu es sûr ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ne dormirions nous pas à deux. Mais sans que cela va trop loin. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça.**

**- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas un sauvage non plus.**

**- Non, je sais, homme des cavernes plutôt…**

* * *

><p>J'enfilai donc un débardeur avec un petit shorty et me coucha aux côtés de Sam. Celui-ci était en boxer dans le lit. Autant vous dire que quelques petits baisers de rien du tout et la tension sexuelle était palpable dans le lit. Après quelques instants, je me détache de Sam et le fixe dans les yeux. Celui-ci pose sa main sur ma joue et me sourit tendrement.<p>

**- Tu es la plus belle chose que je pouvais, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer…**

**- Toi aussi Sam. Tu es ce que j'ai toujours rêvé…**

**- Et maintenant, tu es à moi !**

**- A toi ? Non non, je n'appartiens à personne. Je suis une femme libre.**

**- Ah oui…**

Dans un roulement il grimpe sur moi et me recouvre de son corps brûlant.

**- Oui, femme tu es à moi,** dit-il en poussant un grognement bestial et en me chatouillant les côtes.

Je me mets à rire et m'empare de ses lèvres tout en caressant son dos de mes mains. Je passe mes jambes derrière son dos. Celui-ci dans un seul mouvement, me soulève du lit et me place à califourchon sur lui tout contre le mur. Une bataille s'engage pour savoir qui aura le dessus sur l'autre. Sam s'arrête et me pose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres.

**- Dormons, parce que dans cinq minutes, je risque de ne plus savoir m'arrêter.**

**- Oui, tu as raison.**

Dix minutes plus tard, je m'endors dans ses bras…

* * *

><p>J'ouvre légèrement un œil. Cinq heures du matin au réveil. Je sens soudain une brusque tension s'abattre sur moi, mon cœur se met à palpiter plus vite qu'il ne devrait. Je me détache de Sam qui pousse un petit râle.<p>

Je me lève du lit et me dirige d'une main tremblante vers la deuxième chambre. Là, je soulève une plainte du parquet et prend d'une main tremblante le portable qui s'y trouve.

_**1 message reçu ce jour a 4.59**_

J'appuie sur le bouton lecture.

_**« Désolé ! Ils sont sur ta piste. Je n'ai rien pu faire… Sois prudente ! Liana. »**_

Je remet le portable sous la plainte et regarde les bois à travers la fenêtre.

« Le moment arrive… Je ne me laisserais pas faire… »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà sixième chapitre terminé. Il nous laisse un peu sur la fin quand même ? lol<strong>_


	7. Première panique

_**Chapitre 7.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Pov Sam)<strong>_

Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, tout me paraît merveilleux. Elle est, c'est un peu bête à dire, le soleil de ma vie. Celle-ci sans qui je ne pourrais plus vivre. Mon attirance vers elle est beaucoup plus que physique, j'ai besoin de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Mais pour le moment, on dirait qu'elle refuse de me laisser passer cette frontière, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. En plus, je suis un Alpha mon imprégnation est encore plus grande que celle des autres. Je dois peut-être lui laisser un peu de temps, en plus je ne lui ai toujours pas dit ce que j'étais…

Après ce qui lui était arrivé à l'hôpital, je suis rentré dans une colère noire. Jacob a carrément du me faire sortir de la chambre pour éviter que je ne blesse quelqu'un.

Jacob m'a suivi une fois transformé, j'ai réussis à retrouver la trace de ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Jacob s'est mis en retrait, il n'avait pas le choix, je reste son Alpha et je suis plus fort que lui. Les deux étaient complètement stones, je n'ai pu me contrôler… Je l'ai ai tués tout les deux et Jacob m'a aidé à me débarrasser des corps.

Retour à la réserve, je broyai du noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Je ne pouvais vraiment rien lui refuser, ni même faire la tête… Elle réussit à me donner le sourire. Je n'étais pas fier de ce que j'avais fait à ses hommes, mais tant pis c'est du passé désormais et ils l'ont bien mérités de toute façon…

J'ouvris un œil et fixa le réveil sur la table de chevet : 9.00. Sérénity n'était plus dans le lit. Je me levai, passa un short et me dirigea vers les escaliers, il me semblait entendre du bruit dans la cuisine. Elle était enroulée dans son peignoir et fixai la forêt sur le pas de la baie vitrée d'un air absent en tenant un café fumant à sa main. Elle me sembla préoccupée et soucieuse de quelque chose. Entendant la marche de l'escalier, elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit piteusement.

**- Bonjour, Sam.**

Je m'avançai rapidement vers elle.

**- Ca ne va pas, tu es malade ? Tu es peut-être encore un peu faible** ? dis-je en posant ma main sur son front.

Elle repoussa gentiment ma main et m'embrasse.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sam, j'ai juste mal dormi.**

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra tout contre mon cœur, nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit.

**- Je vais devoir y aller,** lui dis-je.** Les garçons m'attendant pour 9.30 chez Jacob.**

**- Oui, pas de problème. On se voit après ?**

Elle me fixa avec un regard peiné.

**- Oui bien sûr. T'es sûr que ça va ?**

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je dois être encore un peu patraque finalement.**

**- T'es sûr sinon je reste avec toi !**

**- Non, t'inquiètes, façon je dois aller voir Bella après. Je ne serai pas seule.**

Un soulagement s'empara de moi, avec les Cullen elle était en sécurité, même si ce sont des sangsues.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et prit la route. Arrivé dans la forêt, je me transformai et accueillit avec bonheur les voix de ma meute.

« Bah alors Sam, t'es en retard ! » dit Jacob.

Un flash-back de ma nuit me traversa la tête.

« Beurk, s'il te plaît Sam, on ne veut pas profiter de tes performances sexuelles ! » grogna Quil.

« Ca ne me dérange pas » rajoute Embry.

Je grognai et les rappela à l'ordre.

« En tout cas, moi je dis vivement que vous faites l'amour, j'en ai marre d'être excité à chaque fois que je me transforme, tout ça parce que vous n'êtes pas encore passé à l'acte ! » rajoute Jacob en se rapprochant de moi.

« Oui, c'est sans doute ça le bonheur de faire un ménage à plusieurs ! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fin Pov Sam) <strong>_

Sam parti, je m'habille en quatrième vitesse et compose un numéro.

**- Allo ?**

**- Carlisle, je dois vous parler. C'est urgent. Vous êtes en danger…**

**- Bien, je te rejoins chez toi. Je suis là dans cinq minutes.**

**- Merci Carlisle. A tout de suite.**

Je fais les cent pas dans la cuisine, ressassant mon passé à toute vitesse et les craintes qui peuvent en découler. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnette sonne.

J'ouvre la porte, fais la bise à Carlisle et le laisse s'installer dans le fauteuil. Je prends place à ses côtés.

**- Je suis désolé Carlisle pour tout ce qui va arriver**…

Celui-ci me sourit et prit ma main dans la sienne.

**- Et si tu me racontais plutôt que de t'excuser pour des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées et qui n'arriverons pas…**

**- Je ne peux pas tout vous raconter, mais une partie de l'histoire. Mais cela devra rester un secret entre vous et moi, jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu pour moi de le révéler.**

**- Oui, je te le promets.**

**- Ok, bien allons-y.**

Je ris nerveusement et passe mes mains moites sur mon pantalon.

**- Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette histoire…**

**- Par le début, c'est le plus simple…**

**- Ne faites pas d'esprit, Carlisle, ce n'est pas le bon moment...**

Une larme coule tout doucement le long de ma joue, Carlisle l'essuie du bout de son doigt et me prend dans ses bras.

**- Allez raconte-moi… Quoi que tu me dises, je ne porterai aucun jugement si c'est ce que tu crains… Je sais que tu es une personne gentille et soucieuse du bonheur des autres.**

**- Si c'était le cas Carlisle, je ne vous aurais pas approché et mis en danger…**

**- Chut ! Allez, je t'écoute…**

Le soleil prit place au zénith, quand Carlisle se leva du fauteuil.

**- Bon, je crois que nous devons prendre des mesures pour éviter qu'ils s'approchent de trop près…**

**- Le mieux, c'est que je parte Carlisle !** criai-je.** Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. S'il arrive quelque chose à une personne que j'aime, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Et … Sam… Je dois partir pour le bien de tout le monde !**

Carlisle me prend dans ses bras.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Nous serons faire face, tous ensembles. Nous ne les laisserons pas faire. Nous te protégerons.**

J'étouffe un rire noir.

**- Carlisle, ce n'est à moi qu'ils voudront faire le plus de mal. Croyez-moi !**

**- Je me doute. Tu es trop précieuse à leurs yeux.**

**- Comment allez-vous faire pour tout surveiller sans que les autres ne soit au courant de l'histoire ?**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça et laisse-moi gérer ce problème. Toi tu continues ta petite vie sans te faire trop de souci et tu essaie de faire parler Sam sur son histoire, comme cela ce sera plus simple pour toi de raconter la tienne. Et nous pourrons faire face à ce problème tous ensembles.**

**- Non Carlisle ! Sam ne devra jamais être au courant. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal !** sanglotai-je.

**- Arrête ! Tu te fais du mal ! Sam est beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le penses crois-moi…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(POV ?, ailleurs) <strong>_

**- Alors ?** dis-je.

**- Nous avons du mal à retrouver sa trace, Maître. Elle a brouillée les pistes. Elle est vraiment douée…**

**- Bien sûr qu'elle est douée. Elle a été à bonne école,** répondis-je. **Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons le temps pour le moment. Mais il ne faut pas que cela traîne trop non plus. Je veux de bonne nouvelles la prochaine fois que tu viens, sinon…** le menaçai-je.

Il baissa le regard par crainte de croiser le mien.

**- Pars à sa recherche maintenant !** ordonnai-je.

**- Bien Maître.**

Il prit congé et me laissa seul avec mes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une présence féminine se fit sentir derrière moi. Je me retournai vers la nouvelle arrivée.

**- Liana, quel plaisir !**

**- Tu mens très mal !**

**- Oh… C'est vrai,** souris-je.

**- Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas tranquille ! Elle a méritée cela, quand même !**

Je la fixai d'un regard mauvais, elle baissa aussitôt les yeux pour éviter mon courroux.

**- Non, elle est à moi à tout jamais.**

**- Arrête, elle n'appartient à personne, pas même à toi.**

Je ricanai et reporta mon regard vers le ciel.

**- Elle est à moi pour toujours et rien ne nous séparera, tu m'entends. Elle est à moi !**

**- Et son avis à elle importe peu, je suppose !**

**- Arrête, tu sais bien que je prends soin d'elle comme personne. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus chère à mon cœur.**

**- Pour ça, faudrait encore que le tien marche !**

**- Très spirituel, Liana.**

Je me rapprochai d'elle et prit l'un des ses mèches blondes entre mes doigts.

**- C'est ma femme très chère sœur et je la récupérerai quoi que cela m'en coûte…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du septième chapitre. Première révélation sur le passé de Sérénity. Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez ? Reviews…<strong>_


	8. Premier adieu

_**Chapitre 8. J'espère vraiment que ma fanfiction vous plait. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p>Fin de l'après-midi, Sam passa ma porte d'entrée et se mit à renifler.<p>

**- Ca sent l'odeur de Carlisle ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il est venu faire chez toi !** me demande Sam en se dirigeant à pas rapide vers moi.

Il renifle légèrement mes vêtements.

**- Et il t'a pris contre lui en plus**, gronde-t-il en me secouant.

**- Arrêtes Sam, tu me fais mal** ! criai-je sentant la poigne de ses mains se resserrer sur mes bras.

Il laissa échapper un feulement terrifiant. Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus qu'à l'habitude, la rage l'envahissant. Je commençai à prendre peur, quand soudain ma porte d'entrée se fracassa dans le vestibule en dizaines de morceaux de bois et qu'un immense loup de couleur cuivré entra et grogna tout en regardant Sam. Sam se recula de moi et s'avança vers le loup.

**- Sam, …**

Sam se métamorphosa devant moi, laissant place à un immense loup noir. Il se jeta aussitôt sur l'autre loup, qui l'entraîna vers la forêt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Pov Sam) <strong>_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'ai pas su me contrôler lorsque j'ai senti l'odeur d'un vampire sur elle… Heureusement que Jacob est arrivé et m'a entrainé vers la forêt pour que je reprenne mes esprits. J'aurais pu lui faire mal sans le vouloir…

« Allez, Sam, c'est tout calme toi » me rassure Jacob.

Je repris forme humaine en même temps que Jacob et le fixa.

**- Merci Jacob, j'aurais pu être dangereux…**

**- De rien. Je te conseille d'aller la voir, elle aura sûrement des questions à te poser, maintenant qu'elle t'a vu sous ta forme de loup.**

**- C'est cette odeur sur elle qui m'a rendu fou… Elle ne doit avoir que mon odeur sur elle.**

**- Arrête je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison. Essaie de te contrôler un peu…**

**- Facile à dire…,** murmurai-je.

_**(Fin PoV Sam)**_

Sam réapparut devant moi et posa les mains sur mes bras, où les bleus commençaient à sortir. Il eut l'air surpris que je ne fasse pas de mouvement de recul.

Il prit mes bras et déposa de doux baisers.

**- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Cette odeur m'a énervé…**

Il baissa la tête et je pus voir une larme descendre le long de sa joue. Je relevai sa tête avec ma main et l'embrassa.

**- Ce n'est pas grave Sam. En fait Carlisle est venu m'examiner, voir si tout aller bien et comme j'avais un petit coup de blues et que je me suis mise à pleurer, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Mais comme un père prend sa fille dans les bras… Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, crois-moi. C'est toi désormais et personne d'autre. Tu ne devrais jamais douter de moi et me faire une entière confiance.**

Il m'embrassa et me fit un câlin.

**- Je suppose que tu as quelques questions à me poser ?**

**- Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire,** dis-je en souriant.

**- D'accord, mais avant laisse moi enlever cette odeur de toi, ça me gêne vraiment.**

Il me prit dans les bras et m'allongea sur le canapé tout en se mettant sur moi. Il m'embrassa jusqu'à perdre haleine. Son corps se mouvant lentement contre le mien tandis, que des ses mains il parcourait chaque parcelle de mon corps comme si il voulait le recouvrir de son odeur.

**- Sam,** gémis-je. **Tu me mets vraiment en transe !**

Il s'arrêta brusquement et me mit en position assise à mon plus grand désespoir.

**- Allons-y pour les explications !** me dit-il.

**- Ok. Je t'écoute.**

Pendant près d'une heure, Sam me raconta la légende des Quileutes et de l'imprégnation.

**- Donc tu es un loup et le chef de la meute, c'est ça ?**

**- Oui et je me suis donc imprégné de toi. C'est l'amour le plus pur qu'il puisse exister. Nous ne formons qu'un. En plus, comme je suis l'Alpha, mon instinct de loup est encore plus fort. Je suis avec toi jusqu'à ma mort, je te protégerais, je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Il m'est impossible de vivre sans toi, désormais…**

« Pourtant, je me dois de partir loin de toi, mon ange… »

J'acceptai sans aucun problème la condition de Sam, après tout le surnaturel a toujours fait parti de ma vie et cela depuis ma plus tendre enfance… Et puis, je pense avoir vu des choses plus surnaturels encore que les vampires ou même les loups-garous.

Je sursautai lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner.

« Carlisle… »

**- Allô ?** dis-je en ouvrant le clapet du portable.

**- Re-bonjour, peux tu me passer Sam s'il te plaît ? Il a du oublier son portable, je n'arrive pas à le joindre.**

**- Oui, il est avec moi, je te le passe. Sam ? Carlisle veut te parler,** lui dis-je en tendant le portable.

Celui-ci le prit et partit dans le jardin pour discuter avec Carlisle, apparemment il semblait avoir oublier l'incident de tout a l'heure avec l'odeur de Carlisle. Après quelques minutes, il me rendit mon portable et s'assit à mes côtés.

**- Je dois aller voir Carlisle. Il y aurait quelques problèmes apparemment…**

**- D'accord, quoi comme problème ?**

**- Euh… Des problèmes suite à une affaire immobilière. Je vais rentrer tard, je pense.**

**- Ok, je t'attendrais…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Pov Sam) <strong>_

J'arrivai chez Carlisle. Les Cullen et les Quileutes étaient tous présents, assis sur les canapés.

**- Voilà, j'ai convoqué tout le monde, car des vampires peu engageants se dirigent par ici.**

**- Que veulent-ils ?** demanda Emmett.

**- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, mais apparemment, ils vont nous poser quelques problèmes et risque de tuer des humains. Nous devons donc les éloigner d'ici quand ils arriveront.**

**- Pas de problème. Quand devrons-t-il arriver ?** demandai-je.

**- Dans peu de temps je pense, c'est une question de jours…**

**- Ok, nous pouvons donc patrouiller afin de les repérer, deux par deux.**

**- Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour le moment.**

**- Mais pourquoi Forks, Carlisle ?** demanda Alice.** En plus, je n'ai pas eu de vision pour le moment concernant des vampires étrangers.**

**- Je sais, mais il vaut mieux être vigilant. On m'a averti, je prends donc les mesures nécessaires à notre sécurité et celle des habitants. Nous ne voulons pas de vampires sanguinaires dans notre ville. Nous patrouillerons à tour de rôle et sur des zones plus éloignées de Forks…**

**- Père, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne nous dit qu'une partie ?** le coupa Edward.

Carlisle souffla et fixa son fils.

**- Je sais, mais j'ai fait une promesse à une personne de ne pas dévoiler le reste. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas amicaux…**

**- A qui as-tu fais cette promesse ? Tu fermes tes pensées…**

**- Je ne peux pas le dire fils, je suis désolé. Vous devrez vous contenter de cela pour le moment. Mais lorsqu'ils arriveront, je vous raconterais cette histoire… ou plutôt la personne le fera…**

**- Tu nous mets en danger**, dis-je à Carlisle,** en ne nous divulguant pas toutes les informations que tu as.**

**- … Je sais mais vous devrez vous contenter de cela en attendant,** dit-il d'une voix ferme.

**- Bon, peux-tu au moins avoir confiance envers cette personne ?**

**- Une totale confiance !**

**- Ok, nous vous aiderons,** dis-je.

Une fois la séance terminée, nous mirent en place un plan de garde, un loup et une sangsue pour chaque demi-journée. Nous nous relayerons à tour de rôle.

Il y a peu de temps si vous m'auriez dit que je pourrais placer mon entière confiance dans une sangsue, je vous aurais sûrement ri au nez. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis, nous avons tous évolués. Carlisle nous a donné sa parole, je n'ai donc aucune raison de la mettre en doute. C'est un homme posé en qui l'on peut avoir confiance.

Une fois parti de la maison, je repris la route en direction de la maison de Sérénity. Ma prochaine garde n'était programmé que pour dans deux jours avec Emmett.

N'empêche, je me demandais bien qui Carlisle pouvait bien protéger ?

_**( Fin PoV sam)**_

* * *

><p>Je prend le portable dans mes mains et relis le message de Liana, comme si je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la croire. Pourtant, j'avais brouillé au mieux les pistes de ma fuit. Le portable se met à vibrer dans ma main.<p>

« Liana… »

**- Allô ?**

**- Sérénity. Je suis soulagée d'entendre ta voix. Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi belle-sœur. Et toi ?**

**- Bien. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour du papotage. Tu es en danger.**

Je ricanai.

**- Merci, dis moi plutôt quelque chose que j'ignore…**

**- Arrête tes plaisanteries, le moment est mal choisi.**

**- Excuse-moi, je t'avouerais que je suis un peu tendue en ce moment. Résume moi la situation.**

**- Bien, mon frère est donc à ta recherche, il a l'intention de récupérer sa femme le plus vite possible. Et crois moi avec tout les moyens qu'il possède, ce n'est même plus une question de jours…**

**- Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me laisser en paix ?** La coupai-je.

**- Sérénity. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, tu le sais bien. Il ne peux pas se passer de toi maintenant.**

**- Oui, je sais la légende…**

**- Oui. Il commence à ressentir le manque de ton sang. Tu es son…**

**- Oui, je sais … Pas besoin de me le rappeler.**

**- Et toi, pas d'effets pour le moment ?**

**- Non, rien de ce genre…**

**- De toute façon, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, tu sais bien qu'il ne te ferait jamais de mal, il t'a toujours protéger contre eux.**

**- Je sais, mais les choses ont changés maintenant…**

**- Comment ça ? Qu'as-tu fait ? …**

Je lui racontai en quelques mots, ma situation actuelle avec les Cullen et en particulier avec Sam. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

**- …**

**- Liana ?**

**- Désolé. Je suis contente pour toi que tu sois heureuse. Mais autant te dire qu'il ne va pas apprécier du tout. Il le tuera sans hésitation, pour lui tu lui appartiens. Il n'acceptera pas de te partager !**

**- Liana, je ne suis pas une vulgaire marchandise je te signale.**

**- Désolé, habitude de vampires. Après plusieurs millénaires, on ne voit plus les choses de la même façon.**

**- T'as raison, vieille bique. Bon…,** soufflai-je.

**- Le mieux, c'est que tu te sauves si tu ne veux pas mettre leurs vies en danger, car ne te leurre pas, ils risquent de mourir de son courroux. Il peut-être très violent, quand il le souhaite.**

**- Je sais, mais Sam…**

**- Sérénity. Ils peuvent être une centaine de vampires ou de loups-garous, ils ne feront jamais le poids contre lui et tu le sais bien. Il est beaucoup trop puissant pour ça. Aucun vampire n'est jamais arrivé à sa hauteur…, ni même d'autres créatures surnaturelles, à part peut-être plusieurs gardiens réunit et encore, je ne suis pas sûr non plus.**

**- Oui…**

**- Alors arrête de braire, il te retrouvera dans très peu de temps et il te récupérera et les tueras sans aucune hésitation, ni pitié… Et tu sais aussi que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais de son côté et non du tien. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider.**

**- Merci de me le rappeler.**

**- Enfin, sauve-toi c'est mon conseil. De toute façon, il n'est pas ton plus gros problème… Les gardiens, Sérénity! Sans mon frère pour assurer ta protection, ils se mettront à ta poursuite jusqu'à qu'il te trouve et te détruises dans d'atroces souffrances, en effectuant le rituel du …**

**- Oui, c'est bon. Pas la peine de te lancer dans les détails. Je suis déjà au courant de tout ça.**

**- Tu sais, je t'ai aidée pour te sauver de chez nous, mais je commence à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée. Maintenant, ils te pourchassent et vont te tuer. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je n'ai pas envie que tu meures. Avec le temps, je me suis habituée à ta présence. Reviens à la maison, nous te protégerons d'eux…**

**- Et redevenir une prisonnière**, la coupai-je. **Hors de question je veux être libre. J'en ai le droit… Je voudrais tant avoir une vie normale.**

**- Ne t'apitoie pas sur ton sort, Sérénity. Tu n'es plus une petite fille comme avant. Tu es une merveille de la nature, une déesse parmi les humains… Tu es exceptionnelle …**

**- Arrête! Je n'ai jamais été capable de réaliser toutes ces choses dont vous me croyez capable.**

Elle souffla dans le téléphone. J'entendis soudain un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la ligne.

**- Mon amour…**

Sa voix grave et profonde me donna des frissons.

**- Laisse-moi tranquille…**

**- Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois assurer ta protection contre eux et j'avoue que ton sang me manque au plus haut point, ainsi que ta présence à mes côtés. Tu n'étais pas heureuse avec moi ? J'ai toujours fait tout pour toi…**

**- Je sais… Mais je veux être libre !**

**- Je vais venir te chercher, je ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent. Tu es trop précieuse à mes yeux pour ça et tu sais que je t'aime.**

**- S'il te plait…**

**- Chut, ma douce… Je te laisse, je dois avoir une petite discussion avec ma traîtresse de sœur et je me mets en route pour te rejoindre. A bientôt, amour.**

La connexion se coupa me laissant seule avec mes larmes. En un sanglot, je le jette contre le mur et tomba sur le lit pour pleurer ma douleur.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais ? … »

Quelques instants plus tard, ma porte d'entrée claque et des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se fit entendre. Sam arrive dans ma chambre et se rue sur le lit me prenant dans ses bras.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sérénity ? Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Dis moi…**

**- Ce n'est rien, prend moi dans tes bras et fais moi un câlin, je t'en prie…**

Il fit ce que je lui demandai et se coucha à mes côtés dans le lit, me berçant et me couvrant de baisers tout à la fois.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que le sommeil s'empare de moi… avec les mauvais rêve qui vont avec…

J'ouvre un œil lentement et regarde Sam dormir tout contre moi. Je me lève du lit et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Un baiser d'adieu… »

Et pris ma valise que j'avais préparée quelques jours auparavant au cas où ce moment arriverait.

Je descend et prend la direction du Sud sans même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, c'était beaucoup trop difficile. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter et de toute façon, je n'en avais pas envie…

_**Chapitre 8 terminé! J'espère que ma fanfiction vous tient toujours en haleine. A très bientôt pour la suite. Bisoux à vous. Reviews…**_


	9. Premier effet secondaire

_**Place au neuvième chapitre. Un peu plus court, mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(PoV Sam)<strong>_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Sérénity avait disparue. J'ameutai toute la meute ainsi que les Cullen. A ma surprise Carlisle n'eut pas l'air surprit.

**- C'était elle que tu protégeais ?** s'exclama Edward.

**- Quoi !** disai-je. **Carlisle, expliques toi.**

Il baissa la tête.

**- Oui c'est après Sérénity qu'ils en ont. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus, c'est à elle de vous en parler. C'est son histoire, pas la mienne. Pour le moment, il faut la retrouver, elle est en danger.**

Ma tête me semblait sur le point d'exploser. J'étais en colère, enragé même. Elle ne m'avait rien dit, elle s'était enfuie lâchement. Mon cœur semblait se fendre en deux. J'avais mal maintenant, mon âme sœur m'a menti. Edward s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

**- Elle ne t'a pas menti, Sam. Elle ne t'a pas raconté son passé, c'est tout. Il faut du temps pour se confier nos secrets les plus sombres, ça ne ce fait du jour au lendemain. Fais lui confiance, elle t'aime plus que tout et c'est cela le principal, quoi qu'il est pu se passer avant qu'elle ne te rencontre.**

**- …**

Edward n'avait pas tort. Je ne pouvais pas non plus attendre d'elle qu'elle me révèle tout en si peu de temps, surtout que notre situation n'est pas ordinaire non plus.

**- Il faut la retrouver maintenant,** dit Bella. **Où peut-elle bien être partie ? Alice pas de visions pour nous aider ?**

**- Non, tu sais bien que je ne vois que le présent de Sérénity.**

**- Ok, bon je propose qu'on se sépare en plusieurs groupes et qu'on parte dans des directions opposées pour couvrir le maximum de zones.**

**- Oui, faisons ça. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !**

Je pris donc la route avec Emmett, Seth et Jared.

_**(Fin PoV Sam)**_

* * *

><p>Un bourdonnement résonna à mes oreilles depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le bourdonnement devenait de plus en plus fort et je commençai à avoir extrêmement mal à la tête, le sang affluant trop rapidement dans mes vaisseaux cérébraux. J'arrêtai la voiture sur le bas côté d'une forêt et descendit pour prendre l'air quelques instants.<p>

« Allez, calme toi, ma grande… Ce doit être les effets du manque… Quelle merde ! »

Une douleur violente au niveau de la poitrine, s'empara de mon cœur. Je posa la main et m'aperçut que celui-ci battait à un rythme anormal, trop rapide. Mes jambes flageolaient. J'hurlai de douleur et tombai à terre. La douleur était insupportable… Je réussis malgré tout à m'emparer de mon portable et composa le numéro d'une personne à qui je n'aurais jamais cru devoir faire appel.

**- Allô ?**

**- Alexander…** murmurai-je. **J'ai mal…**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, je serai bientôt là. Il a fallu que tu ailles carrément de l'autre côté du monde, je ne peux pas être là sur le champ.**

**- Parle moi… Ta voix me …**

**- Soulage. Tu n'aurais pas dû partir… Je vais devoir le tuer tu sais…**

**- Arrête, raconte moi une histoire…**

Je posai le portable à côté de mon oreille par terre et ferma les yeux pour essayer de me détendre. Il me raconta des histoires plaisantes, celles qui ont peuplés les milliers d'années de sa vie. Il a toujours été doué pour raconter des histoires, depuis ma plus tendre enfance, il m'en racontait une tout les soirs pour que je m'endorme au doux son de sa voix. La douleur s'atténua tout doucement, ainsi que le rythme effréné de mes battements cardiaques. Et je souris béatement au son de sa voix…

* * *

><p><em><strong>( PoV Bella)<strong>_

Je suis partie avec Carlisle, Alice et Jacob. A nous quatre nous couvrons une grande partie de la route, reniflant chaque odeur, chaque piste qui pourrez nous mener à elle. Soudain, je sentis son odeur, elle semblait être toute près. Je fis un signe aux autres et ralentit la cadence pour être sûre de ne pas manquer un indice. Après quelques instants, nous aperçûmes sa voiture sur le bas côté et un corps par terre. Je rejoignis le corps en quelques instants.

Elle était allongée à terre et semblait endormie. Elle souriait dans son sommeil. Une voix d'homme retentit dans le portable. Je m'en empara et le mit à mon oreille.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

Sa voix me terrifia, elle me glaça, si c'était possible le sang. Carlisle me prit le téléphone des mains.

**- Nous allons nous en occuper, ne vous en faites pas.**

Et il raccrocha le téléphone.

**- Qui étais-ce ?** demandai-je

**- Son mari…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Plus tard, Bella. Ramenons la à la maison. Je dois l'examiner, son rythme cardiaque est trop faible. Appelle les autres pour leur dire que nous l'avons trouvé.**

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et disparut aussitôt de ma vision.

Je fixai Alice et Jacob d'un air incertain.

**- Mariée ? **

_**(Fin PoV Bella)**_

* * *

><p>J'ouvris les yeux et couvrit d'un regard rapide les alentours de la pièce. Carlisle et Bella parlait à voix basse dans un coin de la pièce. Un mouvement de ma part, les fit se tourner vers moi.<p>

**- Sérénity ! Ravi de te voir parmi nous,** me dit Carlisle en prenant place à mes côtés.

**- Moi aussi… Merci pour tout. Ca fait longtemps que je dors ?**

**- Deux, trois heures depuis que nous t'avons trouvée. Avant, je ne sais pas,** dit Bella**. Alors, tu joues la fugitive, maintenant ?**

**- C'est compliqué Bella. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger.**

**- Sérénity, maintenant que tu fait partie de la famille, nous affrontons les danger tous ensemble.**

**- … Comment va Sam ?**

**- Bien, je pense qu'il t'en veut un peu. Mais c'est surtout le fait que tu lui as menti, qui le contrarie le plus. C'est ton âme sœur, il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Occupe toi plutôt de ta santé. Ton cœur bat trop lentement et malgré les produits que je t'ai administrés, ça n'a aucun effet. Encore, deux trois jours comme celui-ci et il va s'arrêter de battre.**

**- Oh… Quand il m'a raconter les risques que pourrait avoir notre séparation prolongée, je ne l'ai pas cru. Mais finalement, il avait raison…**

**- Qui ?** demanda Bella

**- Laisse moi quelques instants Bella et je vous raconterais tout. Je veux que vous fassiez venir Sam. Je veux lui parler avant de tout raconter.**

**- Bien, je vais le chercher.**

Bella et Carlisle quittèrent la pièce pour aller chercher Sam. Je me réinstallai un peu mieux dans le lit, mais avec difficultés. J'étais beaucoup trop faible.

Quelques instants plus tard, et Sam entra dans la pièce. Il avait un regard peiné et déçu. Il s'assit à mes côtés et me fixa du regard.

**- Je suis désolé, Sam. Vraiment, de tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire et aussi pour celui que je vais te faire.**

**- Pourquoi, tu n'en as pas fait assez ? Je sais que tu es marié, je l'ai lu en Jacob.**

Je retins mes larmes avec grande peine.

**- Oui, mais c'est mon passé. Et la situation est beaucoup plus compliquée que ce que tu crois. Nous ne sommes pas des gens normaux, ni toi ni moi. Tu devrais au moins me laisser la chance de t'expliquer et ne pas porter des jugements trop rapidement.**

**- Excuse moi. Tu as raison, mais…**

**- Je t'aime Sam et toi seul.**

Il leva le regard vers moi et me sourit.

**- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me le dis.**

**- Je sais et je le pense du plus profond de mon être. Alors laisse-moi raconter mon histoire et après tu pourras me juger, comme il te plaira et faire ce qu'il te plaît de moi.**

**- Ok, je t'écoute…**

Il déposa malgré tout un baiser sur mon front.

**- Descendons, mon histoire est longue et je n'ai pas envie de la raconter plusieurs fois.**

Il me prit dans ses bras, enrouler dans une grande couverture. Arrivés dans le salon, il me déposa sur le canapé et s'assit à son tour face à moi.

**- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de vous raconter mon histoire. Ne me coupez pas, si vous avez des questions je vous répondrais après. Alors aussi loin que je me souvienne. Tout commença à l'âge de trois ans, …**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sadique de ma part, non ? Suite au prochain chapitre ! Reviews…Reviews...<strong>_


	10. Première révélation

_**Chapitre10, révélations.**_

* * *

><p><strong>- Trois ans. Je vivais tranquillement dans une maison près d'un lac avec mes parents. Malheureusement, le bonheur est éphémère. Une nuit, alors que nous étions tous couchés, des personnes entrèrent par effraction dans la maison. Mon père m'attrapa et me cacha dans une trappe qui avait été construite dans le sous-sol de la maison. Je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose, mais je garde en mémoire, les cris d'horreurs de mes parents et les hurlements de douleur.<strong>

**Les personnes en question qui étaient entrés ? Nous les appelons les gardiens, ou du moins c'est ainsi qu'ils se font connaître. Des créatures mythiques, inconnus même de vous je pense. Carlisle en a entendu parler une fois, mais on prononce leur nom c'est tout, en savoir plus serait du suicide. Bref, les gardiens sont des créatures millénaires, beaucoup plus anciennes que les vampires ou même les premiers humains arrivés sur terre. Pour comprendre ce qu'ils sont, je vais vous conter rapidement leur légende.**

**Il y a longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il serait impossible de donner une date, vivait les gardiens. Des créatures effrayantes à l'aspect hideux et sanguinaires. Le mal n'allant jamais seul, face à eux se trouvaient un peuple de la lumière. Ils s'appelaient les Jadois. Parmi les Jadois, naissait régulièrement des Prêtresses de Jade. Elles se transmettaient leurs pouvoirs et rituels de génération en génération. Avec leur pouvoirs, elles étaient capables de repousser les gardiens et de les détruire. Seulement, un beau jour, il ne resta plus qu'une seule prêtresse de Jade. On ne sut pas pourquoi, mais les femmes de la tribu ne pouvait plus enfanter, à chaque fois les filles étaient mort-nés. Et de plus, les humains avait fait leur apparition et donc se reproduisait avec des Jadoises, la lignée n'était donc plus pure. La dernière prêtresse sentant que la dernière heure de son peuple était arrivée, décida d'effectuer le rituel le plus puissant jamais créer, capable de détruire les gardiens pour laisser place net aux humains. Elle accomplit donc le rituel et détruisit les derniers gardiens peuplant la terre. En faisant cela, elle donna aussi naissance au premier vampire.**

**Seulement, avant de mourir, la prêtresse annonça aux derniers Jadois une prophétie :**

**« En des temps reculés, les Gardiens renaîtront de la terre, ils ne retrouveront qu'une partie de leurs pouvoirs. S'ils retrouvent leurs pouvoirs, cette planète ne sera plus que désolation. Pour retrouver leurs pouvoirs, ils devront effectuer le rituel d'Angmar sur la dernière descendante des prêtresses de Jade, la plus puissante qui ai jamais exister. Mais celle-ci ne sera pas seule pour faire face, elle sera accompagnée du plus vieux et du plus jeune… »**

**Cette prophétie se transmit donc entre générations. Bref, à ma naissance, mes parents pensèrent que j'était cette fille. Les gardiens, ayant eu vent de ma naissance, décidèrent de me prendre pour m'éliminer. Mais, mes parents avaient ensorceler la trappe à l'aide de sorts je pense, car ils ne me trouvèrent pas.**

**Ils avaient laissés mon père pour mort, ma mère était morte. Il eu la force nécessaire pour l'apeller, lui Alexander, le plus ancien vampire existant encore sur cette terre. Il connaissait les légendes et savait que je descendais directement de la lignée de Jade. Il arriva donc à la maison et sur un dernier souffle de mon père désignant ma cachette, décida de m'emmener avec lui et de me protéger des gardiens.**

**Il m'éleva donc en compagnie de sa sœur Liana, presque aussi âgée que lui et de nombreux autres vampires qui s'était ajouté à sa famille. Si vous trouvez que les Volturi sont puissants, ils ne sont rien comparés aux deux jumeaux Nightshade. Ces deux vampires sont capables de prouesses impossible à ne serait ce qu'imaginer. Ils sont tellement âgés qu'ils n'ont plus rien à apprendre de ce monde. En un clignement de cil, ils seraient capables de vous détruire.**

**Je vécus donc dans leur château, ils s'occupèrent tous de mon éducation, du maniement des différentes armes blanches, mais je ne suis qu'une humaine un peu différente. Je n'ai jamais été capable d'effectuer les rituels, bien sûr, ils sont tellement anciens et vu que personne n'a jamais plus les pratiquer, ils sont tombés dans l'oubli des siècles.**

**Peu importe, Liana et Alexander me gardait près d'eux, déjouant à plusieurs reprises les différents plans des gardiens pour me détruire. Vers mes dix ans, ils arrêtèrent de m'attaquer, plusieurs d'entre eux étant morts. Il ne doit en rester qu'une vingtaine de nos jours je pense.**

**C'était une existence dorée à cette époque, j'avait tout ce que je voulais, mais je restai prisonnière de ces murs dorées malgré tout.**

**Mais à l'âge de quinze une chose imprévue arriva. Vous n'avez peut-être pas entendue parler de cette autre légende vampire. La légende des calices, ils sont extrêmement rares. Selon Alexander, cela fait bien plusieurs centaines d'années qu'il n'en avait aperçu un. Le calice est un humain destiné à un vampire. Le calice et le vampire ont une relation fusionnelle. Une fois qu'ils se sont reconnus, ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Ils sont ce qu'on pourrait appeler des âmes complémentaires. Le vampire se nourrit du calice et de lui seul, le venin n'attaque pas le calice. Il n'a pas d'effet néfaste. Le vampire a besoin de se nourrir régulièrement pour vivre sinon il peut en mourir. Le rythme biologique du calice est ralentit pour pouvoir vivre éternellement aux côtés du vampire. La mort de l'un entraînant celle de l'autre obligatoirement.**

**Et voilà à quinze ans, mon odeur changea et je fus identifier comme le calice d'Alexander. Tout changea entre nous à ce moment là. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous nous marièrent dans la tradition humaine mais aussi vampire. Ce qui intensifia davantage notre relation fusionnelle. Ce n'était pas de l'amour entre nous, mais plutôt un besoin vital d'être ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… c'est comme ça un point c'est tout. Je ne l'aime pas comme conjoint, mais j'ai besoin de lui. La preuve en ce moment, cela fait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas nourrie de moi. Du coup, mon corps se dégrade et je perds peu à peu la vie. Si Alexander ne revient pas vers moi rapidement, je vais mourir…**

Je fixai Sam, d'un air peiné. Son regard était douloureux et j'avais du mal à l'affronter.

**- Je suis désolé Sam. Je n'y suis pour rien. Ma vie est comme ça. J'aurais tant aimé avoir une vie normale à tes côtés, mais cela ne m'est pas possible. Et pourtant, je t'aime je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, mon amour. Mais je ne peux pas vivre non plus sans Alexander, c'est inscrit dans mes gênes. Et rien ne pourra changer cette relation de calice que j'ai avec lui, même si je le voulais!**

Les larmes coulèrent seuls de mes joues, il me regarda et sortit de la pièce pour aller dehors. Mes pleurs redoublèrent. Mon âme sœur venait de me tourner le dos.

Bella se dirigea vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Ne t'inquiètes**, dis Edward. **Il a du mal à digérer la nouvelle, mais il t'aime n'en doutes pas. En plus, il est effrayé que tu meures, ça le peine encore plus. Il reviendra, laisse lui un peu de temps.**

**- Je n'ai pas un peu de temps Edward. Mes heures sont comptées et… il est en route. Il supportera encore moins que Sam l'idée que je suis l'âme sœur d'une autre personne…**

Tout le monde se tut pour plonger dans ses pensées.

**- Comme quoi finalement on ne connait pas encore tout ce monde**, dit Emmett. **Alors que doit-on faire ?**

**- Rien pour le moment. Ils arriveront d'ici quelques heures je pense. Liana et Alexander… J'arriverais à les empêcher de vous embêter mais pour Sam, je ne sais pas. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne reste pas dans le coin pour le moment, le temps que je réussisse à canaliser Alexander, car croyez-moi, vous n'avez jamais vu un vampire comme lui auparavant… D'un seul geste, ils pourraient vous détruire. Pour les gardiens, je ne sais pas, ils sont sur mes traces ça on en est certain, mais quand arriveront-ils ça c'est une autre question auquel je n'ai pas la réponse… Je n'en ai aperçu qu'un une fois, et ça m'a suffit. C'est le mal à l'état pur.**

**- Et tu es capable de les détruire donc ?**

**- C'est-ce qu'il parait. Mais pour le moment, je suis incapable d'effectuer le rituel capable de les détruire. Alexander en a détruit plusieurs, mais le problème c'est qu'ils renaissent de la terre quelques années plus tard, donc ce n'est pas efficace si l'on veut être tranquille à tout jamais…**

Ma tête commençait à me tourner tout doucement.

**- Bien assez pour le moment, Bella monte la à l'étage. Elle doit se reposer en attendant Alexander.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Voilà pour la plus grande partie de l'histoire de Sérénity. La suite prochainement, nécessitez pas à me poser des questions si vous en avez ! Reviews...<span>_**


	11. Première confrontation

_**Chapitre 11. Alors pour vous simplifier les choses, pour Alexander j'ai choisi Kyo du manga samouraï deeper kyo, car j'aime bien ce personnage un peu inaccessible dans le manga. Mais libre à vous d'imaginer une autre personne. ^^**_

* * *

><p>La douleur recommençai à me titiller. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur se ralentir tout doucement. Finalement, Alexander ne sera peut-être pas là à temps. Les Cullen et les Quileutes était tous présents dans la chambre à me regarder en silence, sauf Sam qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Bella me caressai doucement les cheveux.<p>

**- Je vais mourir Bella. Tu diras à Sam que je suis désolé…**

**- Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu lui diras toi-même.**

Je souris piteusement et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand soudain un froid glacial se fit ressentir.<p>

**- Liana…** murmurai-je.

Avant même que les Cullen n'eurent le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, elle était assise sur le lit à mes côtés et me serrai tout contre elle.

Elle était resplendissante, comme toujours. Une femme magnifique, tellement belle que c'était trop dur d'affronter son regard. Une beauté mais terrible à observer en même temps. Une belle blonde à l'apparence fragile, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. En dessous de son apparence de verre, une femme avec une force de fer, redoutable, pouvant être d'un cruauté à toute épreuve lorsque le besoin était nécessaire…

**- Chut, ma belle. Tout va bien aller.**

Elle se retourna et fixa les autres qui baissèrent le regard lorsqu'elle les fixa un à un. Bella s'était même reculer de moi et je m'aperçus que ses mains étaient prises d'un léger tremblement.

**- Merci, d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Mais maintenant, nous prenons le relais.**

Sa voix était presque inhumaine tellement elle était âgée et emplie d'expérience, pourrait-on dire.

**- Alexander arrive. Nous avons été retardés par des gardiens sur la route. Il devrait être là dans quelques minutes à peine. Finalement les gardiens sont plus nombreux qu'on ne l'aurait cru.**

**- Combien ?**

**- Au moins deux milles .**

**- Quoi ? ! Mais c'est impossible, il en restait peu.**

**- Ils ont du effectuer un rituel capable de ressusciter tout ceux qui étaient dans l'autre monde, je pense. Ils nous reste peu de jours je pense avant qu'il ne t'attaque tous ensemble. La guerre va bientôt commencer… Nous serons prêts ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Malgré la terreur qui animai mon cœur, je commençai à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

**- Sérénity ? !** Dit -elle en me secouant pour que je reste éveillée.

**- Alex…**

**- Alexander!** Cria Liana.

L'atmosphère changea, ce n'était plus le froid mais la terreur brûlante qui habitai la pièce. Lorsqu'Alexander était en colère, son aura se transformai en aura destructrice. Tout le monde était obligé de s'éloigner de lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, les autres se collèrent au mur. Il était toujours aussi impressionnant que dans mes souvenirs, même plus encore vu sa colère. Il était aussi terrible à regarder que sa sœur, si ce n'est même plus. Un visage époustouflant figé dans le marbre, des lèvres serrés et de beaux yeux rougeoyants. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux des vampires carnivores, non ils sont encore plus étincelant et hypnotisant. Ses longs cheveux noirs balayant le bas de son dos.

**- Sérénity…** dit-il de sa voix caverneuse.

Sa sœur se leva et laissa sa place à Alexander.

Il s'assit à son tour et me prit dans ses bras et pencha ma tête sur le côté afin d'observer ma carotide. Je pouvais sentir son excitation augmenter. Excitation dû au combat mais aussi à l'idée de pouvoir se nourrir…

En un mouvement rapide, il me mordit. Je sentais la douceur de sa morsure, mais aussi son avidité dû à son jeun prolongé. Son venin coulait en moi, me donnant une sensation de bien-être et d'extase. C'est comme cela, que j'avais fini dans son lit la première fois, la morsure du vampire a aussi un effet aphrodisiaque sur le calice, simplifiant ainsi les relations entre les deux.

Je poussa un léger gémissement de bonheur. Ma force vitale revenait tout doucement.

Après quelques minutes, il se détacha de moi et posa ma tête sur l'oreiller. Il s'allongea à mes côtés et plaça ma tête contre sa poitrine.

**- Repose toi mon ange, après on devra avoir une petite discussion toi et moi… et le clébard.**

Le sommeil s'empara de moi avant que j'ai même eu le temps de protester.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est écouler depuis la venue d'Alexander, mais je me réveilla soudainement, toujours dans la chambre mais seule. Je me redressa et aperçus que Liana avait laissé ma robe de prêtresse sur le bas du lit. A ce moment précis, elle entra dans la chambre.<p>

**- Salut belle endormie…**

**- Où sont -ils ?**

**- En bas, Les Quileutes sont arrivés et Sam et Alexander sont face à face depuis plusieurs minutes, mais aucun ne bouge. Alex a dit qu'ils attendaient que tu te réveilles.**

**- Mon dieu, je descend…**

Je courus vers la porte mais elle m'agrippa le poignet.

**- Non, non. Les hommes peuvent attendre quelques minutes encore. Ils sont un peu civilisés quand même…**

Je la regarda brièvement…

**- Liana… c'est quoi ce regard étincelant ?**

**- Je te signale que j'ai mis du temps à faire cette robe. Elle est exactement comme celle des anciennes prêtresses, j'y ai passé énormément de temps, donc je veux que tu l'enfiles tout de suite.**

Je rouspéta comme à mon habitude et embarqua la robe pour aller dans la salle de bains.

**- Tu t'entendrais bien avec Alice, toi !**

Après une bonne douche, j'enfilai la robe des prêtresses. J'observai mon apparence dans le miroir de la porte. Elle était magnifique… On aurait presque dit une robe de mariage. Une robe couleur ivoire, tout en soie et en dentelle. Un bustier en dentelle couleur ivoire et or, avec une long jupon traînant par terre et ouvert jusqu'en haut de la cuisse sur le côté. Lorsque je marche, on peut donc observer toute ma jambe gauche. Je doutais un peu que la robe des prêtresses fut comme cela, mais connaissant Liana elle a dû la trouver un peu trop prude.

**- Tu l'as modifiée, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Elle se mit à ricaner.

**- Un peu, tu sais bien que j'aime les vêtements sexys, Alex voudra te manger tout cru et je suis sûr que Sam aussi…**

**- Liana! C'est pas le moment je te signale.**

**- Peu importe, les hommes, si les gardiens arrivent, ils reconnaîtront en toi une prêtresse de Jade. Allez finissons les détails.**

Elle attacha mes cheveux en une longue tresse assez imposante et en passa une petite sur tout le longueur de mon front qu'elle attacha avec une pince. Et sortit en suite sa trousse à maquillage.

**- Liana ! Tu trouves pas ça un peu décalé! On va aller en guerre et toi tu penses à mon maquillage !**

**- Et alors une dame se doit d'être belle à tout moment.**

J'arrêta de discuter avec elle, sachant qu'elle n'en ferais quand même qu'à sa tête.

**- Ferme les yeux et tais-toi.**

Une fois, ses ablutions terminés. Elle m'autorisa à me regarder dans le miroir.

Une autre personne, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée. Toujours moi mais plutôt un autre moi… Assez impressionnant à regarder.

**- Allez, descendons …**

**- Oui, allons y ! Tu m'aideras à retenir Alex ?**

**- Non, c'est mon frère Sérénity, je te l'ai déjà dit…**

* * *

><p>A mon arrivée, tout les visages convergèrent vers moi. Je sentais mes joues chauffer à vue d'œil…<p>

**- Mon ange, Tu es toujours aussi magnifique,** dit Alexander.

Sam se mit à grogner tout en fixant Alexander.

-** Tu es superbe comme toujours,** me dit Sam en me souriant.

**- Tu as choisi un petit chien comme âme-sœur, c'est mignon tout ça.**

**- Alexander s'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses compliqués,** demandai-je en m'avançant vers eux.

**- Je ne rends pas les choses compliquées loin de là. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'appartiens, tu es mon calice et que lui est ton âme-sœur, apparemment. Tu sais ce qui va se passer, hein ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand on me vole quelque chose qui m'appartiens…**

Son regard se durcit et son aura se déploya dans toute la pièce, paralysant de terreur tout ceux qui étaient présents. Sauf Sam… Sam qui avança lentement vers Alexander qui ne le lâcha pas du regard.

**- Courageux le Clébard, mais ça ne te sauvera pas…**

Alexander esquissa un pas vers Sam, mais je me mit entre les deux, un mètre me séparant d'eux.

**- Vas t'en de là! Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessée**, me dit Alexander.** Liana…**

Liana m'attrapa et me fit reculer pour me mettre à côté d'elle. En l'espace d'un millième de seconde, Sam s'était transformé en loup et tout les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, coup de poing, coup de griffe… Du sang giclait à terre….

**- !**

Je ne sais pas d'où elle vint mais une boule de lumière dorée apparut entre eux et les envoya bouler chacun d'un côté de la pièce. Tout le monde resta ébahis et bouche bée. La boule dorée se sépara en deux et deux hommes composés de vapeur dorée se formèrent devant mes yeux. Ils se dirigèrent vers moi et s'accroupit à mes pieds.

**- Princesse Sérénity, nous sommes à vos ordres…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du chapitre 11. La suite la semaine prochaine, car je suis de nuit donc, j'aurais le temps d'écrire plusieurs chapitres. Bonne journée à vous et reviews !<strong>_


	12. Premier entraînement

_**Chapitre 12. **_

* * *

><p>-<strong> Je m'apelle Lance<strong>, dit le plus grand des deux. **Et voici, Dexter mon frère. La dernière prêtresse nous as envoyés pour t'aider lors de la bataille ultime. Lors de notre mort, elle a enfermée nos âmes dans une bulle temporel, afin de pouvoir être prêt lors de ta venue. Comme elle savait, que tu viendrais pas au monde avant plusieurs centaines d'années, elle a décidé de choisir 2 des derniers homme de la garde des prêtresses. Nous ne pourrons pas t'aider concernant les rituels, nous ne les connaissons pas. Mais nous allons t'aider à retrouver la voie des prêtresses, nous allons aussi aider tes amis. Toi seule, tu n'y arriveras pas, nous allons donc donner à tes amis quelques pouvoirs afin d'être apte à combattre les gardiens. Cela sera plus simple pour nous, d'autant plus qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Alors toi, le plus âgé…**

Il se tourna vers Alexander.

**- Et toi le plus jeune…**

Il se tourna de l'autre côté vers Sam.

**- Vous battre maintenant, n'amènera rien de bon. Vous êtes là tout les deux pour aider la quête de la prêtresse de Jade. Toute seule, elle ne peux réussir. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous devez coopérer pour aider Sérénity à vaincre les gardiens.**

**- Pff,** souffla Alexander. **Un chien galeux ne servira strictement à rien.**

**- C'Est-ce que tu crois,** dit Dexter. **Mais, il a des ressources que tu n'imagines pas pour le moment et lui non plus. C'est comme ça de toute façon. Vous allez vous entraider et c'est tout, on ne te demande pas de comprendre quoi que ce soit.**

**- Bien nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous avons au mieux quelques jours. Sérénity tu me suis. Les autres je veux que vous suivez Lance et pas de discussion. Le monde est en danger, et vous êtes les seuls capable de le sauver, alors on y va !**

* * *

><p>Je me retrouva seul avec Dexter dans la salle de sport des Cullen, sans avoir d'autres nouvelles de ce que les autres étaient en train de faire.<p>

**- Ne t'en fais pas**, dit Dexter. **Lance les empêchera de s'entretuer.**

Il me sourit et se mit face à moi.

**- Je l'espère. Que fait-on maintenant ?**

**- Maintenant ? Tu suis mes ordres je vais t'apprendre à retrouver la voie des Prêtresses.**

Il s'allongea par terre et me fit signe de m'y allonger à mon tour. Puis il prit ma main dans la sienne.

**- Ferme les yeux et laisse toi faire. N'ai pas peur surtout, je vais te montrer les dernières visions de la prêtresse qui a prédit ta venue au monde…**

Le peuple de Jade, ses enfants… La monstruosité des Gardiens… La dernière guerre avec des centaines de cadavres peuplant la prairie, le sang dégoulinant vers les rivières… Puis les dernières scènes de la vie de la toute dernière prêtresse.

**- Prêtresse,** dit Dexter. **Que faisons-nous?**

**- Nous allons mourir, Dexter… Soit les Guardiens vont tous nous exterminer jusqu'au dernier, soit nous nous éteignons vu que la descendance n'est pas assurée…**

**- Que fait-on ?**

**- Moi je vais mourir, mais vous vous devez survivre pour transmettre l 'héritage à la future prêtresse de Jade qui sera capable de les détruire totalement.**

**- Comment est-ce possible ?** Demande Lance.

**- … Non pas le rituel de lumière…**

**- Si Dexter, c'est ma seule solution pour que vous soyez la lors de sa venue au monde.**

**- De quoi elle parle ?** Demande Lance.

**- Le rituel de lumière : elle va donner sa vie pour que nous puissions survivre en tant qu'âme à travers les âges afin d'être là pour la dernière descendante…**

… Puis les derniers moments du peuple de Jade, l'extermination par les gardiens et les morts naturels mais triste des derniers survivants qui avaient fuit…

J'ouvris les yeux, les larmes coulant seule sur mes joues. Dexter essuyant mes larmes et me regarda avec douceur.

**- C'est ton héritage, tu es la seule, la dernière…**

**- Je ne suis pas capable de faire tout ce que vous dites, je n'ai jamais eu aucun pouvoir et aucune force surhumaine…**

**- Tu es sûr… Dis moi pour une humaine normale, il t'arrive des choses incroyables… Tu es la calice du plus vieux et de plus puissant vampire peuplant ce monde et l'âme-sœur d'un loup-garou et un alpha en plus… Ce n'est pas anodin.**

**- Non, ce sont des coïncidences.**

**- Oh non, c'est bien plus que cela, crois-moi… Allez ne perdons pas de temps et commençons ton entraînement…**

La journée fut bien remplie, le soleil s'était couché lorsque Dexter me fit arrêter l'entraînement. Cela portait beaucoup sur la manipulation des différents rituels des prêtresses, mais sans grand succès… ah si j'avais réussi à allumer des bougies toute seule… Grand exploit… Mais Dexter ne semblait pas découragé pour autant, il avait même plutôt l'air satisfait, je retenais assez rapidement les différents textes des rituels.

**- On ne va jamais y arriver !**

**- Ne dis pas ça**, me rassura Dexter**. Tu n'as que quelques jours pour tout apprendre. Il a fallu plusieurs semaines aux autres pour atteindre ne serait-ce que ton niveau.**

**- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas autant de temps devant nous…**

**- Je sais bien, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous verrons cela le moment venu. Allez un peu de repos rejoignons les autres.**

* * *

><p>J'arrivai dans le salon, les Cullen étaient tous partis chasser, il ne restait plus que Lance, Sam et Jacob.<p>

Je me dirigea vers Sam et lui demanda de me suivre dans la cuisine pour qu'on parle un peu. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et me suivit.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire endure toutes ces choses. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, ni te faire du mal. Mais… c'est mon passé et je n'y peux rien et Alexander fait parti de ma vie, et que je le veuille ou non cela ne peut rien changer.**

**- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai discuté un peu avec Liana. Elle m'a expliquée pas mal de choses. Tu ne peux pas te passer de lui et de moi non plus. Et je ne peux pas faire une croix sur toi, de par l'imprégnation je ne peux pas…**

Je baissa la tête, blessée par ses paroles. Je n'étais donc que ça l'imprégnée, cela se résume à ça finalement. Une attirance, rien de plus…

Il s'approcha de moi et posa la main sur mon menton pour relever ma tête.

**- Ne pense surtout pas à ce que je crois que tu penses. Je t'aime. C'est sûr que l'imprégnation n'y est pas non plus pour rien. Mais je t'aime toi pour tout ce que tu es. Ce n'est pas que de l'attirance pour toi, c'est plus que ça… Je ne pourrais même pas te l'expliquer, c'est un amour inconditionnel pour toi, je mourrais pour toi, je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes. Rends toi compte, moi un loup-garou et l'Alpha qui plus est, je saurais prêt à accepter un sang froid dans notre vie, parce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire autrement. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, c'est impossible, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, même maintenant que je connais ton passé. Tu es la femme de ma vie…**

Je me jetai dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime Sam. Tu es ce que je rêvais de mieux…**

Il se pressa contre mon corps pour le sentir le plus possible. Il attrapa ma cuisse découverte et la monta contre sa hanche. Je sauta dans ses bras et une fièvre sensuelle s'empara de nous. Il me posa sur le meuble de la cuisine et écarta mes cuisses pour se mettre tout contre mon intimité. Je pouvais sentir son désir grandissant tout contre moi. Qu'est-ce-que c'était bon…

Je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir, je me laissa submerger par mes émotions.

Sa peau était brûlante, elle me rendait folle de désir. Je souleva son maillot pour l'enlever, il leva les bras m'aidant à le lui enlever, tout en essayant de quitter ma bouche le moins possible. Je défit la boucle de son jean tout en l'embrassant. Il quitta ma bouche et m'embrassa dans le coup, tout en malaxant mes cuisses avec douceur. J'étais tout simplement en transe, peu importait l'endroit où nous nous trouvions… Il n'y avait plus que Sam et moi…

**- Comme c'est attendrissant! Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, c'était moi que tu déshabillais…**

Il fallait bien qu'Alexander gâche tout, cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

Je retins Sam qui s'était retourné violemment vers l'intrus.

**- Sam, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Alexander, que veux-tu ?**

**- Je dois te parler. Tu es encore ma femme, je te signale et il hors de question que je te laisse t'accoupler avec ce chien.**

Sam grogna et se transforma sans que je puisse le retenir. Alex sourit et laissa son aura destructrice envahir la place.

**- Allez, viens,** dit-il.

Au moment où Sam s'élança, Dexter entra dans la pièce et d'un geste de la main figeant les deux hommes.

**- Ca suffit, maintenant ! Je ne veux plus de cela ! Vous êtes des adultes, il me semble qu'on a des choses plus importante à faire et à penser pour le moment.**

Il les défigea, les laissant s'observer à loisir et se tuer du regard, si l'on peut dire.

**- Sérénity, monte avec Bella et va te reposer. Tu en auras besoin. Sam, je veux que tu vas te reposer avec les autres loup-garou, une nouvelle journée d'entraînement vous attend pour demain. Et toi, Alexander, va prendre l'air cela te feras du bien.**

Alexander s'approcha de Dexter.

**- J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, je te signale. Je pourrais très bien t'éliminer…**

**- Oui, si j'étais vivant peut-être mais je ne le suis plus depuis très longtemps. Alors va calmer tes esprits ailleurs et que je ne te vois plus t'approcher de Sam sauf si je te le demande. Vous réglerez vos comptes, lorsque la guerre sera terminée.**

Alexander tourna la têt et disparut aussitôt.

Je me dirigea vers Sam, l'embrassa et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Dexter n'avait pas tort, nous réglerons tout cela plus tard. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, ne pourrait m'être que bénéfique. Je suivis donc Bella jusqu'à l'étage où elle me proposa sa chambre pour dormir.

La fatigue s'empara aussitôt de moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, le prochain chapitre expliquera l'entraînement des autres et un plus grand rapprochement entre Sam et Sérénity. <strong>_


	13. Première trêve

Bienvenue pour le treizième chapitre. Désolé pour le retard, mais pour une fois que le soleil est de retour dans le nord, on ne va pas se priver. Bonne lecture. Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait hyper plaisir!

* * *

><p><em><strong>(PoV Sam)<strong>_

**- On nage en plein délire là !**

**- Jacob, arrête! On est tous dans la même situation, je te signale. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à y croire, mais bon tout est vrai. Nous nous devons d'agir et d'aider les autres pour gagner cette guerre,** dis-je posément en les fixant un à un.

Je pouvais sentir leur peur et leur angoisse, filtrait par les pores de leur peau. Mais peu importe, nous nous devons de nous battre. Les loups ne sont pas connus pour rester à l'arrière lorsque le danger approche.

**- Tout ça, c'est de la faute de cette fille !** Cria Leah.

Je la fixa du regard assez durement.

**- Pardon? Je ne pense pas avoir saisi ton point de vue.**

**- Leah, arrête!** Lui recommanda Jacob.

**- Non, Jacob! Laisse la terminer. Je crois que Leah a des choses à nous dire sur sa façon de penser. Allez, nous t'écoutons. Dis nous!**

Leah se posa face à nous tous.

**- C'est la faute de cette fille Sérénity ! C'est ses emmerdes pas les nôtres. Nous n'avons rien à voir dans cette histoire, je vous signale !**

**- Dis pas des bêtises, Leah, répondit Paul. Nous nous sommes tous impliqués dans cette histoire. C'est le sort du monde qui est en jeu, pas juste sa vie à elle. Si nous ne faisons rien, notre monde disparaîtra.**

**- Pff ! Si Sam ne s'était pas imprégnée d'elle, nous ne serions même pas là.**

Je me mit à grogner et signe d'avertissement.

**- Leah! Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je reste ton Alpha je te signale.**

**- Oui bien sûr, Maître…**

**- Leah, arrête ! Tu vas trop loin là,** la sermonna Jacob.

**- Bien sûr, donne lui raison Jacob! Tu es bien le toutou à son petit maitre.**

Jacob se mit à grogner à son tour.

**- Leah! Tu arrêtes ou je vais devoir prendre une sanction je te préviens. Et crois moi je ne rigole pas avec ça.**

**- Pas besoin, Sam! Je prend la sanction seul, je m'en vais de la meute. Bannis moi si tu veux, il est hors de question que je reste cinq minutes de plus dans cette maison de sang-froid et que j'aide cette connasse à se battre.**

Toute la meute se mit à grogner d'un seul son.

**- Je te bannis Leah! Ne reste pas sur mes terres c'est un avertissement. Sinon, moi ou les autres nous nous devrons de t'éliminer comme la menace que tu représentes!**

**- Avec plaisir, je vous le dis !**

Et d'un mouvement brusque elle sortie de la maison et prit la direction de la forêt.

Je jeta un regard autour de moi et fixa Seth.

**- Je suis désolé Seth. Mais Leah a été trop loin cette fois…**

Il baissa le regard et Jacob entoura ses épaules dans une empoignade fraternelle.

**- Il est très tard ou plutôt tôt selon comme l'on vois les choses. Allez vous reposez un peu, la journée sera encore une fois longue et épuisante.**

Puis je me sépara d'eux et prit la direction d'une des chambres que Bella m'avait attribuée, juste à côté de celle de Sérénity comme par hasard. Ah, les vampires…

* * *

><p>Au moment où je passa devant la chambre de Sérénity, Alex se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir.<p>

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux vampire?**

**- La même chose que toi je pense, Sérénity…**

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge.

-** Tout doux, voyons. Je suis venu te parler. Suis- moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne risques rien, crois-moi.**

Je pris la suite d'Alexander, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans un petit salon confortable. Il s'assit sur l'un des divans et me désigna la place en face afin de m'y asseoir.

**- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes confortablement installés, il est temps de discuter toi et moi.**

**- Je t'écoute**, dis-je en le fixant d'un regard le plus neutre possible.

**- Bon, nous aimons la même femme, c'est un peu compliqué. D'autan plus, que je suis un vampire et toi un loup-garou et encore plus si je peux dire car elle est mon calice et toi ton âme-sœur. Il nous est impossible pour tout les deux, de ne serais-ce qu'imaginer l'oublier et ne plus la voir. Nous sommes bien d'accord jusque là, le loup?**

**- Oui. Où veux-tu en venir ?**

**- Je ne peux pas te la laisser et toi non plus. Et elle ne peux pas choisir non plus. Tu la bien vu elle ne peux pas se passer de moi sinon elle faiblis et peut même en mourir. Moi je suis trop vieux pour mourir de notre relation calice-vampire, je perdrais peut-être ma force quelque temps mais rien de plus. Donc, que tu le veuilles ou non, je fais parti de sa vie à part entière. Et si elle ne t'as pas toi, elle ne mourras pas mais elle sera la femme la plus triste sur cette terre. Et cela m'es insupportable. Je fais tout pour elle depuis des années pour qu'elle ait la meilleure existence possible avant qu'on lui demande de se battre. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle en la côtoyant tout les jours. Et bien que cela puisse te paraître insupportable, elle m'aime aussi je pense. Peut-être pas comme elle t'aime toi, mais elle ne niera jamais ne pas avoir de sentiments pour moi. Je te propose donc une petite trêve si l'on peut dire, jusqu'à ce que cette guerre soit terminée. En plus, nous sommes censés l'aider tout les deux. Donc, il ne peut en manquer un.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi.**

**- Bien, donc pas de bagarres entre nous, même si l'on sait pertinemment tout les deux que je gagne haut la main. Et pas de contacts intimes avec Sérénity…**

**- Non, il en est hors de question, du moins pour la deuxième partie…**

**- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir le chien. Je disais donc, pas de contacts intimes, les baisers sont autorisés mais pas plus. Je me réserve le droit d'en faire de même, bien entendu.**

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

**- C'est d'accord, de toute façon, elle ne t'accordera rien d'autre que de boire son sang, donc arrête de rêver le vampire.**

**- Nous verrons bien.**

_**( Fin PoV Sam)**_

* * *

><p><strong>- C'est étonnant cher frère, tu deviens diplomate avec l'âge je trouve.<strong>

**- Ne sois pas si sotte, Liana. Ce n'est que partie remise tu le sais bien, voyons. Je ne la laisserais pas partir loin de moi, il en est hors de question.**

**- Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce-pas? Pourquoi t'accroches tu à elle à ce point? Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste le fait de vouloir la garder rien qu'à toi. Il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière ça.**

**- Liana, cela ne te regarde pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre la relation entre un calice et son vampire. Personne ne peut la comprendre tant qu'on ne la pas vécu soi-même.**

**- Si tu le dis, mon frère. Passons à autre chose. Penses-tu que nous avons une chance de les vaincre?**

Alexander laissa échapper un souffle long.

**- Je ne sais pas Liana. Nous pourrions en vaincre une partie rien qu'à nous deux, cela est sûr du moins. Mais tous je ne sais pas. Tu sais bien qu'il se ressuscite eux-mêmes. La seule façon de les vaincre définitivement est détenue par Sérénity.**

Liana posa le regard sur Sérénity endormi dans son lit, agitée de mouvements brusques comme si elle vivait un mauvais rêve.

**- Crois tu qu'elle en est capable?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, Liana. Nous aurions dû commencer son entrainement lors de son jeune âge et pas à quelques jours de la guerre.**

**- Oui, mais elle avait le droit à une existence normale.**

**- Normale. Laisse moi rire, Liana. Elle a vécu au milieu des plus vieux et terribles vampires qui existe, et elle est tombée amoureuse d'un loup-garou. Dis moi en quoi, tu trouves que cela est une existence normale?**

**- C'est vrai. Mais nous avons fait de notre mieux, tu ne penses pas.**

**- Oui, autant qu'on le pouvait. Allez, laissons- là dormir un peu, sa nuit sera courte, surtout si le petit loup vient la déranger aux aurores pour lui parler.**

**- Tu as raison, enlève lui ses mauvais rêves Alexander. Je n'aime pas la voir angoissée comme ça.**

**- Oui, et nous allons aller chasser, j'ai faim.**

Alexander s'approcha du lit et posa la main sur le front de Sérénity qui se calma instantanément sous la caresse.

Alexander déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Dors bien, mon ange. Chaque lendemain sera plus dur que le précédant.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Sérénity<strong>, me susurra une voix douce.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux le temps de m'habituer à la lumière, très sombre en même temps. Il devait être encore très tôt dans la journée.

**- Sam, qu'est-ce-qui se passe?** Dis-je brutalement en me redressant dans le lit.

**- Rien. Cette tenue te va parfaitement en tout cas.**

Je baissa le regard, mon débardeur avait glissé pendant la nuit et l'on pouvait désormais apercevoir, mes deux tétons pointer sous le fin tissu ainsi que le début d'un sein qui avait tout bonnement décidé de se faire la malle du maillot.

Je souris en le regardant m'observer pendant que je remettais convenablement mon maillot.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Rien, je voulais juste te voir.**

**- Sam, mais Alexander va péter un câble encore une fois…**

**- Non, nous avons conclu une petite trêve le temps de la guerre. Je peux même t'embrasser tant que cela ne va pas plus loin.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

Je souris avec bonheur.

**- Puisque tout est permis, alors, ne nous privons pas…**

Je me jeta dans les bras de Sam. Et me mit à dévorer sa bouche avec passion.

« Hmmm, qu'est-ce-que c'est bon … »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suite au chapitre quatorze! J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Bonne journée à vous. <strong>_

_**Gros bisouxxx ! Reviews**_


	14. Première peur

_**Bienvenue pour le chapitre 14.**_

_**Celui-ci est un peu plus court, mais c'est pour vous préparer au long chapitre prochain qui sera axé sur la guerre ainsi sur un autre événement qui va bouleverser nos amis.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**J'ai peu de reviews, mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plait. N'hésitez pas à aller de vos commentaires bons ou mauvais.**_

* * *

><p>Sam se lova sur moi pour sentir mon corps le plus proche possible du sien. Sa chaleur me rendait tout simplement ivre de plaisir. Ses mains chaudes contre ma peau, son souffle brûlant dans mon cou, les milliers de frissons qui parcouraient mon corps à ce moment, me rendait totalement folle et ivre d'amour pour lui.<p>

Nous continuâmes pendant quelques instants, ses mains passant sous mon tee-shirt, caressant du bout des doigts la pointe de mes seins tendus à l'extrême… Son sexe gorgé de désir cognant contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse attisant encore plus mon désir. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau commençait à se transformer en guimauve vu que je ne pouvais penser à plus rien d'autre sauf à Sam tout contre moi.

En quelques minutes, notre obligation d'abstinence tombait totalement à l'eau. Je réussis malgré tout à le stopper dans notre élan, ne désirant pas qu'Alexander débarque dans la chambre pour nous faire la guerre.

Je me détacha de Sam à mon plus grand regret et nous reprîmes lentement notre souffle tout les deux, tout en se jaugeant du regard.

**- Je suis désolé Sam. J'aimerais vraiment faire l'amour avec toi, mais je pense que ce n'est pas le bon endroit, ni le bon moment et Alexander ne doit pas être très loin malgré tout,** haletai-je.

**- Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler quand tu es dans les parages,** dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Je ris et me leva du lit.

**- Humm, une bonne douche froide pou toi, te feras du bien je pense. Tu ne peux pas descendre dans cet état, ça c'est sûr.**

**- Oui, je vais faire ça je pense. Tu n'as qu'à descendre je vous rejoins.**

0

Ooo000ooo

0

Pendant deux jours, tout ce passa au mieux. Enfin c'est une façon de parler, Dexter et Lance avaient donnés de nouveaux pouvoirs aux vampires et ils avaient démultipliés ceux des loups-garous. Ils m'ont aussi initié aux pratiques de mes ancêtres. Bien que je n'arriva jamais au stade supérieure. Je ne serais jamais assez forte pour vaincre tout les gardiens en même temps, cela m'était tout bonnement impossible. L'entraînement des autres se passa bien, leurs résultats durent à la hauteur des exigences de Dexter et Lance. Il n'y eut pas trop de confrontation entre eux durant ses deux jours. Juste Alex et Liana qui n'en firent qu'à leur tête. De toute façon, ils étaient déjà suffisamment puissants à la base, Dexter et Lance ne purent donc pas modifier grand-chose, ils étaient les plus puissants vampires existants sur cette terre.

Bref en gros, j'étais la seule qui déteignait dans le lot. La seule faible, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

Lance et Dexter s'apprêtèrent à repartir dans l'au-delà où bien l'endroit où l'on va après la mort. Ils s'entretenaient avec moi uniquement.

**- Ne te décourage pas Sérénity.**

**- Mais, enfin vous avez vu de quoi je suis capable, je ne pourrais jamais les vaincre. Ils sont bien trop puissants pour moi… et je suis beaucoup trop faible!**

**-Mais non , ne dis pas ça! Le moment venu tu seras capable de les vaincre, c'est-ce qu'affirme la prophétie,** me rassura Lance.

**- Mais et si cette prophétie, n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries ! Tu imagines les dégâts! Je ne suis absolument pas capable de tout ce que vous croyez. Je suis nulle…**

Dexter me prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte glacée, du fait qu'il était immatériel.

**- Nous devons partir, notre temps est écoulé. Je te souhaite bonne chance Prêtresse de Jade, le monde et tes ancêtres comptent sur toi. Nous veilleront sur toi de là-bas.**

**- Non ne partez pas ! Pourquoi vous ne restez pas nous aider ?** Leur suppliai-je.

**- Ce n'est pas notre rôle. Le plus vieux et le plus jeune sont là pour t'aider lorsque le moment surviendra.**

Et en instant ils disparurent tout les deux de ma vue, me laissant seule effondrée à terre dans ma chambre. Je ne pu retenir les larmes qui se mirent à couler à flot de mes joues. C'était une épreuve beaucoup trop du pour moi.

0

Ooo000ooo

0

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella entra dans la chambre et s'accroupit à mes côtés me laissant reposer ma tête sur son épaule.

**- Ca ne va pas ma belle ?**

**- Non… Je suis incapable de nous sauver Bella. Je ne suis pas celle que la prophétie prétend que je suis…**

**- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**- Mais, enfin. Je n'ai pas un niveau de magie suffisant, j'arriverais tout au plus à en tuer quelques uns mais ça s'arrête là…**

**- Mais tu n'es pas seule Sérénity! Nous sommes là pour t'appuyer à l'aide nos nouveaux pouvoirs, nous serons capable de nous amener à la victoire.**

**- Arrête Bella! Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables surtout si ils sont aussi nombreux!**

**- Peut-être… Mais je crois en toi, je crois en la victoire du bien sur le mal.**

Je ris doucement.

**- Bella, tu restes une enfant malgré tout avec des rêves d'enfants…**

Elle me sourit.

**- Oui, c'est possible. Mais moi j'ai le moral. Et puis de toute façon, on fera ce qu'on pourra…**

Je releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

-** Sérénity ou plutôt grande Prêtresse de Jade… nous ne t'avons pas demandé de nous sauver, tu ne nous as rien promis. Mais nous ferons tous notre possible pour vaincre sur les gardiens, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'affirma mon regard et serra sa main qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

**- Oui! Nous ferons notre possible et si on y arrive pas nous aurons au moins essayer!**

**- Bien! Parce qu'en fait, j'étais venu d'annoncer toute autre chose lorsque je t'ai trouvée assise comme une vieille loque…**

Je fis la moue.

**- Merci du compliment…**

**- Alice nous a apprit qu'un détachement de gardiens sera là d'ici une à deux heures…**

« … »

**- Bien, je ravala ma salive avec difficulté. Descendons nous préparer dans ce cas-là!**

Je me releva avec détermination et suivit l'ombre de Bella en essayant de cacher les petits tremblements de terreur habitant mon corps.

0

ooo000ooo

0

**- Quelle pétasse, celle-là ! Si elle croit qu'elle va me piquer mon Sam et ma meute, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil, je vais la buter. Je laisserais certainement pas ce plaisir à ces foutus gardiens. Je vais me faire un plaisir de m'en occuper moi-même!**

Leah enrageai seule dans un coin de la forêt et commença à se préparer mentalement pour détruire celle qui avait dissout sa meute. Oh oui, elle allait lui faire payer son erreur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà chapitre 14 terminé. <strong>_

_**Le chapitre 15 sera beaucoup plus long, puisque je vais y décrire le début de la guerre, ainsi que la haine de Leah contre Sérénity.**_

_**J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Je met le prochain très bientôt, c'est promis!**_

_**En attendant, j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience.**_

_**Bonne journée et bisoux à vous tous !**_


End file.
